Little Boy Found
by elin2002
Summary: Elizabeth and Jason get some startling news about their family. Will it end their misery?


_**(I don't own GH, but if I did Jason and Elizabeth would be together and Jake would be alive…hmm. Also just a couple storyline points Heather never came back, Sam isn't pregnant, and while Robin is being held hostage in Ferncliff, Patrick didn't have drug problem. And now Jason would be alive.)**_

Marcus Taggert never thought he would be back in Port Charles. He was on a special assignment for the Baltimore Police Department following up on something a young child had said. Thankfully he wouldn't have to deal with Sonny and Jason on this case. He walked into the bullpen and noticed the major changes and remodel that had taken place since he left in 2003. So many changes right down to the fact that Mac wasn't commissioner any longer, his boss had informed him there was someone new in charge but he didn't have a whole lot of information.

"Can I help you?" Asked Lulu noticing a strange guy walking around.

"Yeah, I'm looking for the Commissioner?"

"She'll be right back there was a problem in lock up."

"Lulu can you file this for me?" Asked Dante as Taggert looked on in shock.

"Yeah, everything okay?"

"Yeah, just an old case that wrapped."

"You got it, maybe you can help him though he's waiting for Anna."

"Where's she?" Asked Dante.

"With any luck kicking the crap out of Dad and Robert. Don't want to disturb her." Said Lulu smiling at her husband before walking out.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Detective Marcus Taggert I was sent up from Baltimore on a follow up. Was that Lulu Spencer?"

"Yeah, but it's Falconeri now, she's my wife."

"It's nice to meet you…"

"Detective Dante Falconeri, so how do you know Lulu?"

"I used to work here."

"Had a few run ins with Luke, huh?"

"Luke. Lucky. I don't think she was even in high school yet."

Dante smiled and knew the frustration that the older man must have felt dealing with just Luke alone. "So how long were you here for?"

"Uh '98-'03."

"If they wouldn't call out police brutality I would kick both their asses." Said Anna coming into the room.

"You could always use Emma as a weapon against Robert." Said Dante.

"That would be labeled as cruel and unusual punishment besides Patrick needs all the help he can get and right now he and Robert are getting along let's not push it. Although I could always release them and say Helena's around."

"The battle-axe is still alive?" Asked Taggert.

"Shocking, huh?" Said Dante.

"How do you know of Helena?" Asked Anna now noticing Taggert.

"I worked a couple cases she was a suspect in."

"Anna, this is Detective Taggert."

"The officer from Baltimore?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Come this way."

Taggert followed Anna into her office and noticed a picture on the wall behind her of Robin and a little girl.

"So your Commissioner explained the basics of the case to me, why don't you fill me in on the blanks." Said Anna.

"The other night another officer pulled over a car for erratic driving, it was then apparent that the woman driving was intoxicated but she had a little boy with her and when asked he said he was from here. Unfortunately every time we ask what his parents' names are he starts to scream and cry. He did say he had brothers but then would start to cry after."

"Could he tell you their names?" Asked Anna.

Taggert pulled out his notebook and looked for the names. "Cam and Aiden." Anna looked at Taggert shocked and then looked at the picture of Robin and Emma.

"Do you have a picture?"

"Right here." Taggert handed over the picture from his file to Anna. She looked at it and picked up her phone.

"Dante, can you come in here for a moment?" A couple seconds later the door opened up.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Take a look at this." She said handing the photo over to Dante.

"Where did you get a picture of Jake Spencer?"

"So it is him?" Asked Anna.

"The hair is darker but yeah, that's Jake."

"This little boy's name is Cristos we pulled his mother over the other night for a DUI he was in the car. He told me he was from here."

"Did he say who his parents are?"

"I can't get an answer he starts to scream and cry I didn't want to push him. But he did say he once had brothers named Cam and Aiden but they had died." Taggert watched as Dante crossed himself.

"Jacob Martin Spencer." Whispered Dante.

"What?" Asked Taggert.

"His name is Jacob Martin Spencer. His parents are Lucas Spencer Jr. and Elizabeth Webber.

"Lucky and Elizabeth." Said Taggert plainly to Dante who nodded.

"Where's Jake now?" Asked Dante.

"We have him in a foster home."

"Any idea how he ended up there?" Asked Anna.

"I asked him and he said a lady old like 'Grams' and a lady who played _'cycles with him when Cam had a boo-boo'_ "

"Damn it!"

"Dante calm down." Said Anna.

"What am I missing?" Asked Taggert.

"How familiar are you with Helena Cassadine?" Asked Dante.

"You got a year? I was the lead when she and Faison kidnapped Lucky in '99."

"_If_ Helena was involved who was the other woman?" Asked Anna.

"I'm thinking. The last time Cam was hospitalized was after the bus crash."

"But the boys are consistently in the hospital. So he could mean anytime." Taggert looked on startled at the statement.

"Elizabeth is a surgical nurse. The boys are usually in daycare." Said Dante clarifying. "Did he say if she was young or old?"

"He said she had long dark hair like Mommy's."

"Longshot?" Asked Anna.

"They are related and she was at the hospital because of Kristina and Molly."

"Dante I want you to go to Baltimore and speak with this little boy confirm that it is Jake."

"Are you sure it's not a conflict of interest? He calls me Uncle Dante."

"I'm sure, don't tell anyone I don't want to get Elizabeth's hopes up in case this doesn't pan out."

"Okay, are you going to see Patrick and Emma?"

"Yes, as soon as I deal with Robert and your father-in-law. Robert and I are having a grandparents' date with her Patrick was going to see Matt but got called into work today, she's with the sitter right now."

"How's he doing?"

"As well as we can expect, he misses Robin."

"Excuse me. Are you talking about Robin Scorpio?"

"I am, you knew her?" Asked Anna.

"I did, she was an amazing young woman."

"Thank you we're proud of her."

After going over the details a little more the 3 people left Anna's office and went back to the bullpen where they saw Lulu back at the desk.

"Lulu I need to go to Baltimore for a couple days at most maybe shorter maybe longer."

"Okay, everything okay?"

"Yeah, this is Det. Taggert, we have a case in common so I need to go interview someone."

"Why does your name sound familiar?"

"I worked here a few years ago."

"Right, um you handled Lucky's kidnapping."

"I did."

"So you guys have an old case?"

"Yeah it's from when I worked in the city."

"Okay, well call me when you have more information."

"I will, be safe. I love you."

"Love you too. Det. Taggert it was nice seeing you again."

"You too Lulu."

Dante and Taggert headed out and got into Taggert's SUV when Dante's phone rang.

"Falconeri?

"Hey it's Michael."

"Hey Michael, what's up?"

"Okay so Starr and I want to go into the city for the night. Suggestions?"

"So many places, what are you looking for?"

"Anything really, just help me." Dante could hear Starr laughing in the background at Michael's desperation.

"There's a Dim-Sum restaurant down by NYU I'll text you the information, by the way why didn't you call and ask Dad he was down there recently."

"Really? You know Dad he would of tried to make it himself and make Max and Milo our waiters at the restaurant."

"Right. He would do that. Alright give me a couple minutes to get the information and be safe and have fun."

"We will." Said Michael.

"Alright later Bro."

"Bye."

Dante pressed 'END' and then quickly found the information on the restaurant and texted it all to Michael and then pocketed the phone.

"Friend?"

"Younger brother, I grew up in Bensonhurst and he wanted restaurant suggestions for a date with his girlfriend."

"You related to Vinnie Falconeri?" Asked Taggert.

"My uncle."

"So what brought you up to Port Charles?"

"I took an undercover position then my mom moved up there when I got hurt we both fell in love, I found out I had siblings and never left."

"How did Luke take his little girl falling in love with cop?" Asked Taggert with a laugh.

"Well from what Lucky told me he took it a lot better than when he joined the force."

"Wow."

"What?"

"I'm just imagining Lucky a cop. I can it's just hard. I arrested Lucky and Elizabeth when they were teenagers and was one of the first on the scene when Helena kidnapped him and set the fire to cover it up. Is he still a cop?"

"Uh, no after everything with Jake, his 2nd wife died and he resigned to Ireland where she was from. He and I are kind of at odds right now."

"Why?"

"Because he's still got 2 kids here. He raised Cameron almost from birth and he's Aiden's actual father he just took off, leaving me, Elizabeth's brother Steve, and even Robin's husband Patrick to pick up the pieces of teaching his boys how to be men."

"See you telling me that shocks me, he used to get so mad at Luke when he took off."

"Yeah well besides Luke, Lulu is the only Spencer still around. Laura's in Paris, Nikolas is in Greece with his son, and Ethan is who knows right now."

"Who's Ethan?"

"Luke's son with a woman named Holly Sutton."

"After the hell he gave Laura when Nikolas got here."

"Yeah Lucky told me about that. But I can understand all sides Luke didn't know and neither did my father."

"So your father lives in Port Charles?"

"Yeah, he's uh, he's a coffee importer."

"How did Sonny react to that?" Asked Taggert putting it all together.

"Well naturally he was pissed because I was undercover in his business after he shot me for it my mom told him."

"Did you and Lucky bond over this?"

"Yeah, that and I was dating Lulu while undercover. There is something you should know though."

"What?"

"Since you know Sonny so well, you know Jason then?"

"Yeah."

"It's not extremely well known but Jake is Jason's. I only found out after the accident."

"If Jake is Jason's what would Helena want with him?"

"Because Lucky was raising him as his own, I don't know all the particulars but him, Jason, and Elizabeth had an agreement to keep the boys safe from the business."

"Which makes him a Spencer and an automatic target in the Spencer/Cassadine war."

"Right, the younger woman if it is who I think it is would have motive as well, and has pulled something similar in the past."

"What motive?"

"She's Jason's wife, I don't know everything but after Jake was born he was kidnapped, turns out the woman was mentally ill, but met Sam through this show she was doing at the time."

"What's her connection to Helena?"

"She's Alexis Davis' daughter."

The rest of the ride was spent filling Taggert in on the hit and run case.

"You okay?" Asked Taggert when Dante got quiet.

"Just something bugging me, after they brought the kid in that we all thought was Jake; Elizabeth, Jason, and Lucky made the decision to stop the machines, his kidneys were donated to Carly and Jax's daughter Josslyn. So who saved Josslyn?"

"We'll figure it out. All that matters is that we get Jake home to Lizzie and that Jake and Josslyn are safe and healthy."

After a few hours in the car the two cops finally arrived in Baltimore headed straight for the station to meet with Taggert's commissioner.

"So you think you know this boy, Detective?" Asked Commissioner Reynolds.

"I believe it's actually my nephew, Sir. Here." Dante pulled out his wallet and quickly found the picture of the boys Elizabeth had done right before the accident. Reynolds looked between the photo Dante had and the photo of the child known as Cristos.

"Taggert take him to the house and observe how Cristos reacts."

"Yes Sir."

Taggert soon pulled into the driveway and parked. He took a deep breath and looked over at Dante.

"You ready?"

"I have no choice Jake needs his mother and Elizabeth needs to heal maybe now she can forgive herself."

The two men walked up to the door and Taggert knocked.

"Detective, what can I do for you?" Asked Maria.

"This is Detective Falconeri, from the Port Charles Police he has a case and needs to speak with Cristos."

"Of course come in. He's playing with the race track in the back room." The men followed her to the back room and saw a little boy concentrating so hard on making the car go around the track with an older child. "Cristos these gentlemen need to speak with you, Joey why don't you help me with dinner." The smaller boy turned around, saw Dante and started to whimper a little.

"Uncle Dante?"

"Oh, thank God Jake." Jake ran to Dante and latched on to the man's neck and full out started to sob. "Come on Buddy I'm going to take you to Mommy." That just made Jake cry harder. "What's wrong Jake?"

"Mommy went to see Auntie Emmy." Dante pulled away from him a little so he could look at him.

"Jake, who told you that?"

"The mean lady." Said Jake.

"Buddy, Mommy isn't with Auntie Emmy. She's at home with Cam and Aiden."

"They not angels?"

"No Buddy." Taggert had tears in his eyes at Jake's questions.

"Uncle Dante?"

"Yeah Buddy?"

"Did you see me win on the track?"

"Yup, you are getting so good at it."

"It just like Uncle Dr. Patty's."

"Is it?"

"Uh huh he let me beat him last time can we play again?"

"You know what I think that's just what Uncle Patrick needs right now, I think he would like that." Said Dante as he picked Jake up he looked at Taggert and Taggert returned the gaze questioning. "Robin's Husband."

"Bye Ms. Maria, I go home now."

"Bye Sweetheart."

Dante, Taggert, and Jake went back to the police station where Dante called Anna to update her about finding Jake.

"PCPD?"

"Hey Babe what are you still doing there?"

"Just finishing up some last minute things and waiting to take Dad home, he's getting released soon. The guards downstairs begged Anna to release him and Robert."

"I'll bet, alright I should be home in a few hours I'm just going wrap this all up. Is Anna still around?"

"Yup want a transfer?"

"Thanks Babe."

"No problem, Love you."

"Love you too." Dante heard the phone click and then start to ring into Anna's office.

"Devane."

"Anna it's Dante."

"Hey any developments?"

"I'm bringing him home, we got to the house and he was playing with a racetrack that he said it was just like Patrick's." Anna smiled at that.

"How is he otherwise?"

"He said someone told him Elizabeth, Cam, and Aiden were with Auntie Emmy."

"Emmy, as in Emily Quartermaine?"

"Yeah. Someone told him that everyone died and that's why he was taken away."

"Oh God. Okay are you on your way back?"

"Yeah, we're at the station now and then we'll be up there in a few hours. Listen release Luke and Robert, go spend time with Emma and I'll call you when we're close."

"Alright I suppose Emma will already be in bed by the time you guys get back."

"Well probably by the time I need you to write the warrants."

"Alright so I'll see you later."

"Bye Dante."

After hanging up with Anna Dante went back into Reynolds' office.

"Hey Jake, I need to ask you some questions and then I'm going take you home."

"Okay." Said Jake coloring on a piece of paper that Reynolds had given him. Dante pulled out a digital recorder and placed it on the desk.

"This is Detective Dante Falconeri of the Port Charles Police Department along with…"

"Detective Marcus Taggert, Baltimore Police Department."

"And Commissioner Elliott Reynolds, Baltimore Police Department."

"Recording interview of Jacob Spencer, Age 4 on July 30th, 2012. Jake can you tell us who you left Mommy's house with?"

"She had a big car."

"Like a truck?" Asked Taggert.

"No like big, lotsa windows, I didn't wanna go but she said I was going to see Daddy and Siobhan."

"Did she tell you her name?" Asked Dante.

"It sound silly, but Uncle Nik has the same."

"Same what Jake?" Asked Reynolds.

"Name." Jake answered. Dante ran a hand through his hair and shared looks with the two other men one with Taggert that said _'we got her.'_ and one with Reynolds that said _'I'll explain later.'_

"Did you see anyone else?" Asked Taggert.

"The lady that played 'cycles with me at daycare."

"When was this Jake?" Asked Reynolds

"When Cam had a boo-boo, Mommy had to bring something to him so I stay with her friends and played 'cycles."

"Was it Uncle Patrick and Auntie Robin you stayed with?" Asked Dante.

"No, his coat was shiny said he had a real 'cycle."

"What about the other friend Jake?" Asked Reynolds the three men just watched as Jake continued to color his picture. "Was it a boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"Did she have long hair or short hair?" Asked Reynolds.

"Long like Mommy's."

"What color was it?" Asked Taggart.

"Dark." Said Jake confused.

"Dark how like Mommy's or Auntie Robin's?" Asked Dante.

"Auntie Robin's." Jake answered as he picked up the blue crayon.

"Jake keep coloring I need to talk to these guys for a minute okay Buddy?" Said Dante.

"Okay."

Dante, Taggert, and Reynolds's walked out of the office and Dante ran his hands through his hair.

"What are you thinking?" Asked Taggert.

"That Helena Cassadine is involved."

"What about the other descriptions?" Asked Reynolds.

"That's easy the man with the shiny coat is Jason, the bus crash was in January, and he was wearing his leather jacket. Michael, Kristina, Morgan, Molly and Cam were on a bus going on a skiing trip with my mother and Elizabeth's brother Steve he's also my mother's boyfriend. Anyway the roads were icy that night and the bus slid off of the cliff roads on route 55. Jason, Carly, Brenda Barrett, and myself were the first responders Cam was fine but they decided to keep him overnight because of how long he was outside. From what I know and that's limited cause my mother was seriously injured but Elizabeth asked Jason and Sam to watch Jake while she settled Cam in, so the other woman is more than likely Sam Morgan."

"Jason got married?" Asked Taggart.

"Yeah right after Jake was kidnapped. But Sam has a history of kidnapping this kid. She waits until Elizabeth is distracted and takes him. The first time I was told she was in the park tying Cam's shoe and then the Russian mob grabbed him when Elizabeth, Sam and the boys were in a safe house. During a shootout with the mob Sam told Elizabeth not to go to the boys when they were calling for her. And then this last time Lucky bailed on taking them cause he and Siobhan wanted to get married so she was hurried and was looking through the mail when Jake got out and got taken I bet you someone told him to walk out like signaled or something cause Elizabeth said he was just playing on the step near the door."

Within an hour Dante, Taggert, and Reynolds were done talking with Jake and Dante figured it was time to get the little boy home to their family. He knew it would be a shock to everyone especially the kids, but little kids were resilient, Dante had every hope that Jake would pull through this with all their help and love.

Jake fell asleep soon into the ride and that left Taggert and Dante free to talk about the next steps in the case, which they both really weren't sure they finally decided on taking cues from Elizabeth but Dante knew he had to start tracking Helena hopefully Nikolas had some idea of where the woman was hiding these days.

"We should call Lizzie and Jason when we get closer I don't want to keep Jake away from them any longer." Said Taggert.

"I agree I'm going to have them meet us at the station." Said Dante pulling out his phone. After finding Jason's number he pressed 'SEND' and waited for it to ring.

"Hello?"

"Jason, it's Dante."

"What's up?"

"There's been a development in Jake's hit and run."

"I thought that was closed when Luke confessed." Said Jason.

"Something just came up so I need to see you and Elizabeth at the station."

"Alright let me find Elizabeth and get a hold of Diane and we'll be down there."

"Thanks I'll see you then."

"Bye."

It didn't take Jason long at all to find Elizabeth since she had been at home and luckily Diane was in town for a little while handling some business with Todd about the reinstatement of her version of the society column.

"Hey Buddy you ready to see Mommy?"

"YEAH!"

"Okay but first we have to be really quiet okay, and I have to put this around you because I don't want anyone telling Mommy before I have a chance to talk to her first. Dante got Jake into the interrogation room without incident and set him up with some crayons and a coloring book he kept in his desk from when they used to visit Lucky at work. Jake recognized the book and started to show Taggert the different pictures and told him which ones he colored and which ones Cam did. The older man was amazed at how calm the little boy was but then again knowing how under normal circumstances calm Jason was it wasn't that much of a surprise.

"Dante what's going on?" Asked Elizabeth coming in with Jason and Diane right behind her. Dante took a deep breath and prepared himself for telling his friend that the little boy they had all mourned for a year was alive.

"This morning a detective from Baltimore showed up stating that he had a case and needed our help, because a child said he was from here, he showed Anna a picture and she called me in. I went down to Baltimore today and talked to him, it was Jake."

"I don't understand." Said Diane.

"Jake's alive. We just got back but he's here."

"Where is he?" Asked Elizabeth now with tears in her eyes.

"He's in here with Det. Taggert from the Baltimore PD."

"Marcus Taggert?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah, he had no clue that Jake was Jake, he thought his name was Cristos."

"I want to see him Dante." Said Elizabeth.

"Of course right this way." Dante started to open the door to reveal the little boy sitting at the table talking with Taggert about the picture he was coloring and what color he would need next.

"Did he say how he ended up in Baltimore?" Asked Diane wanting to get down to the legal aspect of things. She wanted this resolved so everyone could move on and live, she knew in her heart of hearts that it was what was needed for all the kids.

"Yeah, based on the descriptions he gave it was Helena and Sam."

If looks could kill Jason would be eight feet under—the prerequisite 6 feet and Elizabeth would pound the coffin another 2 with how mad she was right now.

"Elizabeth-."

"We'll talk about it later." Dante finished opening the door and Elizabeth, Jason, and Diane walked to see the little boy working so intently on his coloring book. "Jake?"

"MOMMY! You not with Auntie Emmy!"

"What do you mean with Auntie Emmy?" Jason asked as he knelt down next to Elizabeth who was holding onto Jake in a fierce hug.

"The mean lady said you was an angel like Auntie Emmy and that was why we was waitin' for Daddy, but Daddy never came."

"I am so sorry she told you that Honey. Do you remember my friend Jason?"

"We played when Cam had boo-boos with the other mean lady."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and counted to ten. Dante knew he had to get to Sam before Jason did wife or not, Dante knew the other man was not going to let this slide. He called over to Dolores and asked her to locate Sam and start trying to find Helena. Elizabeth passed Jake to Jason and stood up walking over to Taggert.

"Thank you for bringing him home." She said hugging the older man.

"You are so welcome Elizabeth I'm glad I could help. Jason you better take care of them."

"I will."

"Well since this is now a PCPD case I am going to find a hotel room and then I'll meet up with you in the morning. I'm going to have Reynolds talk with CPS and get the case notes for him as far as I know the woman is talking."

"Um, the Port Charles Hotel burnt down a few years ago but the Metro Court is there now." Said Elizabeth.

"Thank you."

"Jake are you ready to look at some pictures?" Asked Dante who wanted to get the photo lineup done before Sam got brought in.

"Okay."

"Guys I can let Diane stay but it has to be unbiased." Said Dante.

"I understand Jakey, you are going to look at some pictures with Uncle Dante and Miss Miller. Jason and I are going to go out by Daddy's old desk okay?" Elizabeth and Jason walked out into the bull pen just as Anna walked in.

"Did Dante and Det. Taggart get back?" She asked Jason and Elizabeth.

"It's Jake, we saw and talked to him for a couple minutes Dante needed to do a photo lineup he and Diane are in there with him and Det. Taggart went to the Metro Court to get some sleep." Said Elizabeth.

A few minutes later Dante, Diane, and Jake came out of the room and Dante looked at the other adults including Dolores and nodded as a way to let them know who they thought were involved were. Jason ran a hand through his hair.

"Diane can you…?"

"You'll have them in the morning, can I tell Max?" Jason looked to Elizabeth who nodded as she picked Jake up not wanting to let him go.

"Yeah and tell him to come over to Elizabeth's is 11am okay with you to go over security?" He asked the mother of his child. She nodded.

"Can we swing by the hospital on the way home I just want to have him checked out."

"Of course, I think that's a good idea."

"Listen you guys I'm not resting on this I'm going to get you all the information I can about the last year." Said Dante.

"I know you won't, you'll tell Lulu? I can never repay you thank you so much for bringing my little boy home."

"I will never let you try I was just doing my job, and yeah, I'll tell Lulu do you want me to call Lucky and Luke?" Asked Dante.

"Um, I'll call Lucky in a little bit."

"Leave Luke to me." Said Anna. "He's still with Robert."

"Jake I'm going to see you later Buddy okay?"

"Okay Uncle Dante I go home now."

"Yes you are Buddy."

"I'll come by in the morning and talk to you about everything."

"Okay." Said Elizabeth.

The former couple and their newly returned child made their way out of the PCPD and into Jason's waiting SUV. Against her better judgment they had to settle for just buckling Jake in tightly and Elizabeth sitting next to him, since neither parent thought they would be reunited with their child.

"Do you want to go through the main entrance or the emergency room?" Asked Jason turning the truck and making his way to the hospital.

"Um let me call and see if Epiphany and Patrick are around?" She pulled out her phone and saw she had just enough battery to probably get this call out and then it would be dead.

"6th floor Nurses station?" Said a male voice.

"Patrick?"

"Yeah."

"Hey it's Elizabeth, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Can you and Epiphany meet me at the ER?"

"Are you and the boys okay?"

"Yeah we're fine I just need to talk to you guys about something and then I need you to check someone out."

"How far away are you?"

"About 5 minutes."

"Okay I'll meet you down there."

"Thank you see you soon." She hung up the phone and watched Jake just looking out the window while Jason drove.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Baby?"

"Can I play with Dr. Uncle Patty's track?" Elizabeth let out a small laugh while Jason just smiled knowing from Robin about the race track he had stashed in their home office.

"Well you're going to have to ask Uncle Patrick when we see him, but I think that is just what he needs, a boys' day. But Jakey I do have to tell you something before we get there. Sweetie Auntie Robin got hurt a little while ago and went to see Auntie Emmy."

"But she come back right like you did?"

"No Sweetie, so when you see Uncle Patrick you give him the biggest hug you can okay?"

Jake was quiet for the rest of the ride and knew he would miss Auntie Robin but as long as he had Mommy he'd be okay.

"Are Cam and Aiden with Audrey tonight?"

"No they are at my house with Steve and Olivia. I'm going to call Lucky when we get home, do you want to call and have Monica meet us there or at the hospital?"

"Actually she's working tonight I think. You don't mind?"

"Not at all." Jason pulled out his cell phone and dialed his mother's cell phone number by memory.

"Hello?"

"Monica?"

"Hi Honey, is everything okay?"

"Are you at the hospital?"

"Yes I am I'm just finishing up some paperwork why?"

"Can you meet Elizabeth and I in the ER Patrick and Epiphany are already meeting us there."

"Of course you're not injured are you? Is Elizabeth okay?"

"We're fine I just need your help with something."

"Of course are you on your way?"

"I'll be there in a couple minutes."

"Jason, ask her to bring out a blanket I don't want to advertise all this until it's safe."

"Of course, can you bring out a blanket with you we need to cover something up."

"Of course do you need a gurney?"

"No just the blanket."

"I'll meet you guys down there."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem Jason."

He hung up with Monica as he pulled into the hospital drive way.

"When are you going to call Lucky?"

"When we get back to my house I don't keep his number in my phone and I don't have international on it."

"Okay. We're here." He said as he saw Patrick, Epiphany and Monica coming out of the doors. He slowed to a stop in a parking spot not far from the entrance. The trio of medical professionals saw he wasn't pulling up to the doors and started to walk towards the vehicle. Jason got out and walked towards the back of the truck.

"Hey thanks for coming out."

"No problem here's the blanket you wanted." Said Monica.

"Thanks, sorry about all the secrecy we just didn't want to scare him with a ton of people all at once."

"Who?" Asked Epiphany as Jason opened the back door to reveal Elizabeth and Jake.

"Holy crap." Said Patrick.

"How is this possible?" Asked Monica watching Elizabeth wrap the blanket around Jake.

"I'll explain later, but he needs to be checked out." Said Jason touching Elizabeth at the elbow to help her down as Jake clings to her.

Patrick being the first to come out of shock was the first to speak. "Right of course."

The five adults and one child made their way into the ER a private room just off to the side with a wood door. Elizabeth started to tickle Jake as she unwrapped the blanket from the boy and everyone got their first real look at Jake in more than a year.

"Uncle Dr. Patty!" Said Jake just about jumping off the bed and into Patrick's arms.

"Hey Buddy, oh it is so great to see you." Said Patrick holding on to Jake tightly. When Patrick put Jake back on the bed Jake held his arms out and got a sad look on his face. "What's wrong Buddy?"

"Mommy said Auntie Robin went to see Auntie Emmy and you need a hug." Everyone saw the tears start in Patrick's eyes.

"I do come here. Thank you, you know something I really missed your hugs." Patrick said holding on to Jake again. "So what do you say you let me, Dr. Monica, and Epiphany make sure you're okay and then you can go home with Mommy and Jason."

"Yeah!" Patrick wasn't quite sure if he was saying yeah to the exam or to going home but he knew he had to check the child out to ease his mind and Elizabeth and Jason's.

"Alright, let's get this done."

"Uncle Patty?"

"Yeah Jake?"

"Can we play with your track?"

"My track?" Asked Patrick slightly confused as he checked Jake's eyes he heard Elizabeth laugh slightly.

"Patrick, Dante said he has been asking since they picked him up earlier to play with the track in your office." Now the question made sense to the doctor.

"You bet, my next Saturday or Sunday off you and your brothers are going to come over and play with me and Emma, we'll have a boys' day."

"But Emma not a boy." Said Jake as Patrick checked his ears.

"That's right but she lives there so we have to let her play with us." Said Patrick with a smile. Elizabeth just shook her head with a smile knowing she owed Emma a girls' day to say sorry for the invasion.

"When you home?" Asked Jake much to the amusement of everyone in the room.

"I'm not sure you have to ask Uncle Steve that." There was nothing left for Patrick to check so he stepped back and let Monica and Epiphany take over.

"So, is everything okay?" Asked Elizabeth anxiously.

"He's as healthy as he was a year ago." Said Patrick glancing over when he heard Jake laugh at something. "So who was it?"

"Helena." Said Elizabeth. "I'm just thankful she didn't brainwash him to the extent she did Lucky."

"What do you mean?" Asked Patrick.

"She told him that me, Cam, and Aiden died and the night he left she told him she was taking him to Lucky."

Patrick blew a breath out. "But Lucky was getting married. Was she working with anybody?"

"Sam." Said Jason quietly. "We'll have more information tomorrow."

"Wow."

The older women finished their exam walked over to Jason and Elizabeth while Patrick went over to entertain Jake while they talked.

"So?" Asked Elizabeth the nervousness returning.

"He's healthy, he's met every milestone so far. Whoever took him, treated him well." Said Monica.

"I guess we can all be thankful to Helena for that." Said Elizabeth sarcastically.

"The granny from hell, Nikolas' grandmother?" Asked Epiphany.

"Yeah. Although with everything she's done she's no grandmother." Said Jason.

"That woman is insane." Said Monica.

"You don't have to tell us that, I remember when we thought Lucky died and then came back I don't think he'll ever be the same, and it's 12 years after the fact." Said Elizabeth.

"Who else knows he's back?" Asked Epiphany.

"Us, Anna, Dante, Det. Taggert, Diane, Luke, Robert, and Lulu." Said Elizabeth.

"Do you want us to keep this quiet?" Asked Patrick as he joined the adults with Jake.

"Well don't go yelling it from the rooftops Patrick, soon everyone will know but I would still like to tell Gram, Steve, and the boys before everyone tells them."

"I understand. Well I believe we're all done why don't you get him home to his brothers." Said Patrick.

"YEAH!" Said Jake.

"Can I give my professional opinion about something?"

"Of course Monica." Said Elizabeth.

"Given the players involved I think you should set an appointment up with Lainey, I know she doesn't usually do pediatrics but maybe she can suggest someone?"

"Does Kevin Collins still practice?" Asked Jason curiously.

"I think so, do you want me to call him?" Asked Monica.

"Let me talk to Lainey first if she can't do it, I'll call Dr. Collins." Said Elizabeth.

"Okay I'll get his number for you just in case." Said Monica.

"Thank you." Said Elizabeth, knowing Jake would probably be comfortable with either person, but she just felt she should ask Lainey first.

The former couple wrapped Jake up again who enjoyed the game probably more than he should have and brought him through the practically empty ER waiting room and out to Jason's SUV.

"Elizabeth?!" Yelled Patrick across the ambulance bay.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to borrow Emma's car seat for him?"

"Could we? I'll bring it to you tomorrow?" Elizabeth feeling better seeing as her house was at least a 20 minute drive away.

"Sure hang on." Patrick walked a couple spaces down and quickly dislodged the black toddler seat from his truck, shutting the door and setting the alarm again he walked back over to Jason's SUV and handed the seat to Jason who set in before taking Jake from Elizabeth and setting him in it.

"Thank you. I have the extra one at home, luckily Cam's big enough to sit on the regular set now."

While Jason and Elizabeth started on the drive out to Elizabeth's Dante had just gotten home and saw that Lulu had heated up one of the casseroles Olivia had made and left them.

"Hey I wasn't expecting you home yet, is everything okay with your case?"

"We closed it again. Better outcome for all involved now."

"What happened?"

"Det. Taggert caught a case of a woman who was brought in for a DUI and she had a young child with her in the car, she wasn't too bad but enough in her that she shouldn't have been driving. When they asked the little boy his name he said it was Cristos but he was from Port Charles but he couldn't tell anyone who his parents were without crying so they stopped pushing."

"I thought you said this was a case from New York?"

"I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. So I went down to Baltimore to see this little boy and I walked into the foster home he was in and there's a 4 year old playing with a race track and it was Jake."

"Our Jake? Elizabeth's son Jake?" Asked Lulu tears coming down her face with a smile.

"Yeah, so I brought him home. He's with Elizabeth and Jason right now."

"Did anyone call Lucky or tell my dad?"

"Not that I know of. Elizabeth said she'd call Lucky when she gets home and Anna's going to tell your dad. I know your first instinct is to run over there but you need to give it a day let them get used to each other again."

"It is but I understand. Do you know who took him?"

"I have leads but I can't say too much because it's an active case again. But we know the people and hopefully soon we'll know where they are."

"But he's okay?"

"They were going to take him to the hospital for a checkup but from what I saw he's fine and he'll be fine from now on Jason's stepping up. Max is going over to check out the security tomorrow and I'll probably join in."

"Can I come with you?"

"Let me go over first check out how Elizabeth is and I'll call you. But just you not Maxie and Spinelli."

"Okay."

Dante felt better that he had told Lulu now and could rest happy that their nephew was happy, healthy, and home with his proper family.

Anna had left a short time after Dante and went off in search of her friend she wanted to tell him about Jake being home and knew he would be with Robert since Maxie was now home at Patrick's to watch Emma while Patrick worked. She checked the Metro Court bar first and was in luck that she found both men sitting and remembering the 'good old days' she rolled her eyes wondering how she and Laura ever put up with them and Sean Donnelly back then.

"Luke, Robert."

"Well hey Slim what brings you here?" Asked Luke.

"I just had a case open and close today and I need to talk to you about it."

"What's going on, Anna?" Asked Robert noticing Anna's demeanor.

"Luke do you remember a Det. Taggert he worked here a few years ago?"

"Of course."

"He came up here from Baltimore today with information on a little boy that said he was from here."

"Okay." Said Luke not understanding.

"Luke, the little boy was Jake."

"Wait Jake? As in Lucky's son Jake?" Asked Robert.

"Yes."

"Anna how can that be I mean the little boy they brought to the hospital was Jake."

"No Jake is fine not a scratch on him, I just spoke with Patrick. Elizabeth and Jason brought him through the ER he's fine."

"So he's home with Elizabeth?" Asked Robert.

"Yes or at least on their way."

"This is great it deserves a toast." Said Robert.

"Wait a minute Pal, how did Jake get out and who did I actually hit then?"

"Helena and a partner lured him out as far as we know stating they were going to take him to Lucky who we know was at city hall with Siobhan getting married. We're not sure yet who the other child was, but I will find out. Luke it was a terrible accident and was already ruled that way."

"Does Lucky know yet?" Luke asked worried.

"Elizabeth said she was going to call him when she got home."

"Can we toast now to the fact that Jake is home with Elizabeth where he belongs?" Asked Robert.

"Yeah." Said Luke getting a hold of himself.

"To Jacob Spencer, welcome home and may he have a wonderful long life with his mother and brothers." Said Robert.

"To Jake." Murmured Anna and Luke.

Elizabeth, Jason, and Jake arrived back at the house and Elizabeth saw through the windows that Steve was playing with the boys on the floor while Olivia looked on from the couch.

"Should I call Steve and Olivia out and then tell the boys or just go in and say 'Jake's home' and be done?"

"I think you should ease the boys into it. If you want I can go in tell Steve and Olivia that you need to see them and talk with Cam and Aiden if you want. Well Cam more since Aiden's a little young but I think that would be better."

"You'd do that?"

"Elizabeth, I'd do anything for you guys you know that. From now on I'm here I want to be here no matter what we are to each other I'll be a father to Jake, and another figure to Cam and Aiden if you want."

"I'd like that. Thank you. I need to call Lucky when we get them all settled."

"Okay, I'm here for as long as you want me here. And then I'll be back tomorrow with Max to figure out how to make sure this whole thing never happens again with the boys."

"The only way that will happen is if Helena is dead and buried."

"I know. I'll be right back."

"We'll be here." Said Elizabeth as she started to wake Jake up who had fallen asleep on the ride over.

Jason walked up and knocked on the door and waited for one of the adults to answer. It was Olivia.

"Hey Jason, what's up?"

"JASON!" Said Cam running up and hugging the man as Steve stood to greet his nephew's father.

"Hey Cam. Give me one second I just need to speak with your uncle and Olivia and then you'll have my attention okay?"

"Okay." Cam turned around and went back over to play with Aiden.

"What's up?" Asked Steve.

"Uh Elizabeth is out in the car she needs to talk to you both before she comes in, I'll stay with them until you guys come back." Said Jason nervously. He didn't know why he was nervous, at this point he just was.

"Okay, guys we'll be right back Jason's going to sit with you for a few minutes." Said Olivia.

"Okay." Said Cam.

"Otay." Said Aiden trying to copy Cam.

Steve and Olivia made their way outside to the SUV when Elizabeth stepped out.

"Elizabeth what's going on?"

"This afternoon when I left with Jason it was because Dante called him there was a development in Jake's accident."

"Okay."

"It wasn't Jake that was hit. Dante went down to Baltimore today to follow a lead and he found Jake and brought him home."

"What?" Asked Steve.

"Where is he?" Asked Olivia.

"He fell asleep on the ride over from the hospital, he's fine I had Patrick, Monica, and Epiphany check him out. That's what Jason is telling Cam and Aiden right now." Said Elizabeth opening the door and starting to pull Jake out of the borrowed seat.

"Jake we're home sweetie."

"We are?"

"Yup and there's some people here who want to see you."

Elizabeth got him out and watched at Jake instantly recognize the couple.

"Uncle Steve!"

"Jake!" Steve took Jake from Elizabeth and hugged the little boy tight while Olivia put an arm around Elizabeth and hugged her close.

"I owe your son the world."

"And I'm sure he told you, you owe him nothing."

"He did. Maybe I'll just make him a platter of brownies for now."

"And if he and Lulu don't want them send them home with us." Said Olivia with a smile.

Meanwhile in the house Jason was trying to figure out how to tell these two small boys that everything they had gone through in the last year was going to get better.

"Guys can you come over here and sit with me? I need to talk to you." Cam and Aiden both got up and walked over to where Jason was sitting on the couch. Cam immediately sat next to Jason where Aiden having not been around Jason a lot was a little hesitant but when he saw that Cam had no fear of the man he walked over and lifted his arms up. Jason took the signal and lifted the young boy on to his lap and took a deep breath before starting one of the hardest conversations he'd ever had with anyone let alone children these ages. "Did Mommy tell you where she was going earlier when she left?"

"Just that Uncle Steve and Olivia were staying with us for a little bit while she went to see Uncle Dante."

"Right well I went with her to see Uncle Dante, and Emma's grandmother."

"Miss Anna?" Asked Cam.

"Yeah. So he told us that he had gone on a trip and when he came home he brought someone with him, the night that Jake left he didn't get hurt by the car like we thought. Someone told him that they were going to see Daddy and Siobhan, but that didn't happen and somehow Jake ended up in Baltimore, do you know where that is?"

"Umm, Maryland?"

"Yup. So when Uncle Dante got down there he found Jake and brought him home."

"He's not with Auntie Emily and Auntie Robin?" Asked Cam

"No he's outside with your Mom. She asked me to talk to you guys first so she could tell Uncle Steve and Olivia, Jake fell asleep on the way here from seeing Uncle Patrick."

"Is he staying for good?"

"Yes, me and do you remember my friend Max?"

"Yes."

"Me and Max are going to make sure that no one ever hurts you guys again, and Uncle Dante and Miss Anna are going catch the people that took Jake away from you guys."

"Can I see him?" Asked Cam quietly taking all of the information in.

"Yeah let me go get your mom and Jake you guys stay here. Okay?"

"Okay."

Jason tried to carefully deposit Aiden on the couch next to Cam but the toddler would have none of it and clung to Jason who didn't mind one bit as he walked to the door with the toddler on his arm. "Guys we're ready in here when you are."

Elizabeth, Steve, Olivia, and Jake who was half asleep on Steve's shoulder went into the house and were greeted by two excited boy who as soon as Jake heard their voices perked up and practically jumped out of Steve's arms and hugged his brothers.

"I don't think you're getting sleep tonight." Said Olivia with a laugh.

"But it's welcomed sleep deprivation I have all 3 of my boys home."

"Yes you do, how you do it with 3 when I had trouble with 1 I'll never know."

"But you did an amazing job that I will always be grateful for." Said Elizabeth.

"Thank you."

"I have to make a phone call are you guys going to be okay with them?" She said loudly over the loud talking of Cam and Jake.

"Are you making _that_ call now?" Asked Jason.

"Yeah, it has to be done."

"Who are you calling?" Asked Steve.

"Um, just someone that deserves to know that our little boy is home and safe." Olivia got the hint and knew the younger woman didn't want to say Lucky's name in front of the boys right now but she wanted to show support to her.

"Elizabeth do you want me to come with you?"

"Sure, are you guys going to be okay?" Elizabeth asked the two older men in her life.

"I think between the 2 of us I think we can handle the 3 of them." Said Steve.

"Okay. Can one of you make Jake a sandwich I don't know when the last time he ate was."

"Sure." Said Jason.

Elizabeth and Olivia went upstairs to the main bedroom and Elizabeth pulled out her phone book finding Lucky's number in Ireland and took a deep breath.

"I'm right here for you Honey."

"God I'm scared to call a man who I've known since I was 15. But I just don't know how he's going to react."

"Just rip the Band-Aid off, don't go my route. I waited until Dante was bleeding on Sonny's carpet to tell him. Lucky is going to take it however he's going to take it. But no matter what you have amazing men in your life to help you with the tough stuff going forward. Steve, Dante, Patrick, and I don't think Jason is going anywhere now."

"Sam helped Helena."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. They have a solid case with Helena but Dante is investigating Sam's involvement but Jake picked her out of a photo lineup earlier." Olivia let the news sink in while she watched as Elizabeth took a deep breath and dialed the long phone number before it started ringing. She waited hoping Lucky was home and not at work or whatever it was he actually did right now.

"Hello?" Asked Lucky sleepily.

"I am so sorry I woke you but it's important."

"No it's fine I was just taking a nap it's only 2 in the afternoon here. What's up?"

Taking Olivia's advice she decided to rip the Band-Aid off. "Jake's home."

"What? Elizabeth I thought you were recovering from all of this."

"Lucky I'm serious."

"Elizabeth I'm not coming back to Port Charles I'm happy here." Elizabeth sighed.

"Unreal. Lucky Jake was found ALIVE TO-DAY!" Olivia saw the frustration on the younger woman's face.

"Elizabeth give me the phone." Said Olivia.

"Lucky it's Olivia Falconeri. She's telling the truth I just spent 15 minutes with him, Dante found him in Baltimore and brought him back."

"Wow. Who, who took him? Who would do this? Is he okay?"

"He's fine physically, Helena took him with the help of Sam McCall."

"Have they been caught?"

"Dante and Anna are on the case, but one thing you could do is call Nikolas and have him call Dante maybe the two of them could come up with a location for Helena."

"Yeah I'll call Nikolas as soon as I get off with you."

"Okay I'm giving the phone back to Elizabeth, be nice or I'm coming to Ireland."

"Okay."

"Lucky?"

"Yeah, this is a lot to process."

"I know, but I just thought even though you're not in the boys' lives anymore you should know."

"Elizabeth don't do that not today."

"What tell you what I really think about the fact that you're the only father my kids know and you abandoned them so what shouldn't I say Lucky?"

"Elizabeth you know why I left."

"I know I hurt you but you've hurt me a lot more over the years, but I never would have left my kids to run off to a foreign country. This is getting us nowhere bye."

"Bye."

Elizabeth hung up the phone and thanked Olivia for sitting with her. "It's probably a good thing he's not coming back any time soon it'll only confuse them more."

"Well I'll tell you what Sweetie those boys will not be deprived of male attention as I told you before I can count at least 4 men that will gladly step in when you need help. You have surrounded yourself and your boys with such strong people that they will not only grow into great men someday but maybe they will pay it forward and help someone by doing the same thing."

"But that's not their responsibility they're _my_ kids."

"They don't care they love them."

"I know. Oh crap I just thought of something." Said Elizabeth now pacing.

"What Honey?"

"All of Jake's clothes that I have for him here probably not going to fit, and Cam's stuff is probably going to be way too big, plus there's the added fact that I don't have a bed for Jake tonight because I had Patrick take down the crib the other day."

"Why did you take the crib down?"

"Well Aiden grew out of it so I thought it would be silly to buy a whole new bed when I had Jake's racecar one not being used. So now it's Aiden's bed. I guess I'll have him bunk in with Cam for now until I get my next check."

"Okay, let's take one thing at a time, where do you keep Cameron's old clothes?"

"In the attic. Luckily they're all labeled thanks to Robin and her organizational skills I swear the attic is the cleanest room in my house."

"Mine used to be the kitchen." Said Olivia trying to put Elizabeth at ease. Elizabeth smiled at the older woman as if to say thank you. "Do you want me to get Steve to get the boxes down?"

"Yeah, let's go downstairs and then send them up." Said Elizabeth.

"After we go through and see what fits him we can make a list of what Jake needs. I'm going to call Carly and tell her I have a family emergency and we are going to go shopping for the kids tomorrow. We just have to avoid the Metro Court."

"She's going to find out eventually might as well contain it." Said Elizabeth.

"I'm not telling her yet. Because you know she'll be over here before I hang up the phone."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, Honey you need time to adjust and I just want to help you distress a little."

"Thank you so much." Said Elizabeth hugging her.

"You never have to thank me we're family and in my family this is what we do." Olivia dialed Carly's number and waited for the blonde to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carly it's Olivia."

"Hi Olivia what's up?" Asked Carly glancing at Johnny playing with Josslyn.

"Listen I just got a call from my sister in law and we have a family emergency over there, her son came home unexpectedly and she needs some major help getting him settled in so I'm not going to be able to make it in to work tomorrow."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything was fine, he was living with an aunt and all of a sudden showed up with just the clothes on his back, I'm going to grab a few things from up here tomorrow and then bring them down to Bensonhurst later in the day."

"You know what it's Wednesday take the rest of the week help out and then come back Monday me and Marty can hold down everything. You take care of your family."

"Thank you. I appreciate it Carly."

"It's no problem family comes first."

"Okay well bye."

"Bye."

Olivia looked at Elizabeth with a smile.

"Wow, I'm amazed she didn't want names, numbers, and times."

"What I told the truth and I just have to lay low for a day or two."

"Why do you have to lay low." Asked Steve coming in to check on his girls.

"Well Elizabeth just realized that Jake has out grown everything she has here for him so she needs you and Jason to go into the attic and get the box of Cam's old summer clothes, and then tomorrow she and I are going to go shopping to get the rest of what he needs."

"Plus a new bed."

"What do you mean?"

"Aiden out grew the crib so I put him in the racecar bed and had Patrick take the crib down. So now I have 3 kids and two beds. He's going to share with Cam tonight."

"Don't you have to be at the hotel tomorrow?"

"I just called into Carly hence why I have to lay low after tomorrow for a day or two."

"Okay, well tell you what, you get whatever you need for the boys and if you come up short for your bills this month, I'll cover it."

"Steven, you don't have to do that. I'll make it work I always do."

"Too bad, it's happening, so the boxes are in the attic?"

"Yeah Cam's are blue. I just need the summer one." Jason knew Steve was going to need help given that Elizabeth's attic entrance was a pull down staircase in the ceiling.

The men made their way to the stairs and Steve pulled the string and watched as the stairs came down.

"Can I ask you something and you be honest?" Asked Steve. "Because I'm looking out for my sister."

"Of course."

"Are you sticking around? I mean I know you're setting up security and all but the boys need more than just fences and people watching from a distance."

"I know, if she'll let me I'll be a father to Jake, and if she allows it a father figure to Cam and Aiden."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Too bad I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." Steve said nodding as they ascended into the ceiling to a well-organized storage area. Jason looked around and knew it was either Emily or one of Elizabeth's other friends who did this. Steve shot an amused look to Jason knowing the other man knew this was not Elizabeth's doing while he grabbed the box the women asked for and headed back to the stairs he sat it down and carefully went down as Jason waited to hand it off before descending himself and then closing the stairs up so the boys don't get any ideas.

Elizabeth and Olivia were sitting in the living room watching the boys play and helping them with the game of Memory when needed when the men came back with Steve carrying the asked for container.

"The organization up there is not your doing." Said Jason teasing Elizabeth.

"Robin."

"I figured it was either her or Emily that got you started on it."

"Jake come here." Jake stopped playing and went over to Elizabeth hugging her before just standing in front of her. "What was that for?"

"I missed you Mommy."

"I missed you too Honey. You have no idea how much. Can you turn around for me I need to check how big your clothes are." Jake did as told and Elizabeth stated them aloud and Olivia documented the different sizes along with the list they had already started of the things they needed to get the next day. After she checked the sizes she went through the bin and pulled out various items setting aside the ones that were too small and then the ones that were way too big that Jake would have to grow into. When she finished she sent Jake back to the game and sighed with her hands covering her face. Olivia rubbed the younger woman's back understanding the frustration she felt.

"Elizabeth can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Asked Jason.

"Yeah." Said following the man she once loved, hell if she was being honest still did. "What's up?" She asked when they got in there.

"So what do need for Jake?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look I want to be involved with all the boys, but right now we need to get Jake settled back in so tell me what needs to be done."

"I don't even know where to begin. He needs clothes, shoes, a bed."

"What happened to his bed?"

"Last week Aiden started climbing out of the crib so I figured he had out grown it by the second time I woke up to him staring at me in the morning. Jake's racecar bed wasn't being used so rather than spending the money on a brand new bed when I already had one available. I just started putting him in it. But now that Jake's home he needs a bed."

"It's going to be okay, we'll figure everything out. Now tell me about the call with Lucky."

"It's not important he's not coming back. He thought I was making it all up to get him to come back and be with me. Olivia made him see that Jake was really home." Jason sighed at how moronic Lucky was being.

"Okay well we're going to get everything handled, I need your bank account numbers."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to stress out about money."

"Jason, I don't want your money I never have you know that."

"I know, and you have done an amazing job but it's time for me to step up and be the father that I should have been the minute you told me Jake was mine."

"Jason."

"Look think of it as back child support, use it for his stuff tomorrow and daycare or whatever you need to do."

"Thank you, I'll get you the numbers later."

"Okay, I'm glad you agree. Because if you didn't I was going to have Spinelli hack in. This is a better solution."

"Yeah, I'm going to get Aiden ready for bed it's just about his bedtime."

"Okay."

Elizabeth went back into the living room and explained to the boys that while it was bedtime for Aiden; Cam and Jake could stay up if they got their pajamas on.

"Jakey here Honey put these on okay?"

"Okay. Mommy?"

"Yeah, Sweetie?"

"Can I sleep in the big bed with you?"

"Yeah, of course you can."

Elizabeth brought the boys upstairs and then returned alone.

"Where's Cam and Jake?" Asked Steve.

"They decided to watch a movie in my room. I was thinking about something now that Monica knows do you think she'd want to go shopping with us tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I think she would really like that. What time are you guys going?" Asked Jason.

"Well Dante said he was coming around 11 so probably I don't know 12:30?"

"Yeah that sounds good Sweetie." Said Olivia.

"Good, now I just have to find someone to watch them."

"I can." Said Jason.

"Are you sure?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah I'm already going to be here with Spinelli and Max for the security stuff."

"Okay."

After all of the decisions were made Steve and Olivia took their leave to go back to their place, and that's when Elizabeth decided to call Monica. Dialing the number she's had memorized forever, and waited for it to connect.

"Quartermaine's"

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Elizabeth."

"Hey Sweetie."

"Hi. Did Anna find you?"

"She found Robert and I at the Metro Court. I just came over to tell Tracy. I'm glad he's home where he belongs and am so sorry for everything my issues with Helena have caused. Is there anything I can do?"

"Help track her down, brainstorm with Nikolas. And help Anna and Dante."

"Of course, now I know you didn't call to talk to me. So what can I do for you?"

"Is Monica around?"

"Sure hang on." Luke took the phone into the den where Monica and Tracy were sitting. "Monica, Elizabeth is on the phone for you."

"Thank you Luke. Hello?"

"Hi Monica, um do you have plans tomorrow?"

"Nothing that can't be moved around. Is everything okay?"

"Well after we got Jake home tonight I realized that he needs new clothes because the stuff I had for him doesn't fit and Cam's clothes from last summer are too big for him. So Olivia and I are going shopping and I wanted to know if you would like to join us. I understand it's last minute but you're his grandmother I thought it was something you'd like to help me with."

"I would love to. Thank you for asking me. What time are you going?"

"Well Dante is coming over here tomorrow at 11 to talk about the case so we figured around 12:30 and Jason is going to watch the boys for me while we're gone because he's going to be going over security here with Max and Spinelli."

"Do you want me to meet you at your house?"

"Yeah that would be great."

"Wonderful I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay bye."

"Bye." Said Elizabeth hanging up and knew she needed to get Jason her account numbers before going and checking on the boys. She pulled out her phone and logging into the banking site she wrote down the account numbers. Before handing them off to Jason. "He's just going to do a transfer right not actually go into the account itself right."

"Why you worried about a purchase?"

"I just don't need Spinelli knowing when I go to Victoria's Secret okay." She said with a laugh.

"You got it."

Jason took the paper from her and dialed Spinelli's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me listen I need you to make a transfer into Elizabeth's checking account."

"Okay do you have the number?"

"Yeah it's 8964826840."

"How much?" Asked Spinelli as he finished typing Elizabeth's account number into the field.

"There should be an account that is labeled 'JAKE' on there somewhere that Bernie set up. Just transfer all of that and set up an automatic transfer."

"How often?"

"Elizabeth how often do your support payments from Lucky come?"

"Once a month."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah but that's not him, they automatically get deducted from his pension from the force since he took retirement at 28." Said Elizabeth as she rolled her eyes.

Jason had to smile at that a little. "I'll let you know later. Just get that transfer done and available by the time you get over here with Max tomorrow."

"Absolutely, and Jason congratulations to you and Elizabeth on getting Jake back."

"Thanks I'll pass on the message so Max is going to get you around 10 or so."

"Are you sure you don't want me there tonight to get going on things?"

"No tomorrow will be fine the boys are sleeping I'm staying here but I need a list of all available guards and their availability and their profiles. I want ones that are good with kids we've got 3 very active boys to watch over."

"You got it I'll have that for you as soon as possible."

"Thanks, and if you want to bring some ideas on security that we can do that would be great."

"No problem I'll have everything ready in the morning. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Jason hung up and sat on the couch with Elizabeth thinking of what to say to her next. Usually it wasn't this hard for him to talk to her but with everything that has happened today he was at a loss.

"Jason, say something."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Anything. How you want to be involved from here on out, what's your role going to be? What does this mean for us?"

"When I said I wanted to be involved I meant it. I want to be Jake's father but we need to think of Cam and Aiden too and what's best for them. My marriage to Sam is over has been for a long time and this latest involvement with Helena just finished it. As for us that's up to you, you have always set the pace for us and I just ask that we make sure this is what we both want, I just need a couple weeks for this divorce to go through I want to start a relationship with you completely free of everything. Is that okay with you?"

"That's fine. But as soon as something happens you can't run out because this time it's not just me it's the 3 boys upstairs who are going to get used to you being around and attached especially your son. They've already been abandoned once I don't want that to happen again."

"I promise this time I'm in this for the long haul I'm not going anywhere and I will spend every day of my life proving that to you."

"When are you going to tell Sonny?"

"I should go over and see him. Or I could call him and tell him to come over here."

"Yeah, that'd be fine. With Helena and Sam still out there and not knowing if they know that I have Jake back I really don't want to be alone."

"Okay." Jason pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sonny's house phone.

"Yeah?"

"Hey it's me, are you busy?"

"No Kate and I were just relaxing why?"

"Do you think you could come over to Elizabeth's I need to talk you but she and I don't want her to be alone right now."

"Everything okay?"

"Yes and no."

"Do you want me to bring Kate over to sit with her while you and I talk?"

"Do you mind if Sonny brings Kate?"

"No I'll put on some coffee or tea."

"Sonny it's fine."

"Alright I'll see you in a little while."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

After Sonny hung up with Jason he looked at Kate with a puzzled look.

"What's wrong?"

"That was Jason, he wants to see me over at Elizabeth's saying he didn't want to leave her alone right now and that you could come with me."

"Okay so let's go obviously something is going on and Elizabeth needs help with something. Keep in mind she's got 2 young children who are probably in bed right now."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

It didn't take the couple long to get to Elizabeth's and when they did Sonny was still on edge, Kate had done her best to defuse him a little but as she arrived there her nerves were on high too now. Sonny knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it.

"Hey Sonny."

"Elizabeth are you okay? Where's Jason?"

"I'm fine one of the boys woke up with a nightmare he went up to check on them I tried to comfort him but when he saw Jason was here Mommy got kicked to the curb." Sonny didn't want to laugh but a small chuckle escaped. "I know but it's because Jason will read them a story I make them go back to sleep."

After a couple minutes of small talk Jason came back downstairs and greeted Sonny and Kate.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Elizabeth worried when Jake had woken up.

"Yeah, he just had a bad dream, I rocked him for a couple minutes and he fell right back to sleep, he still wanted to sleep in your bed."

"That's fine."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Asked Sonny.

"Um, there was a development in Jake's case earlier."

"I thought it was closed when it was found out that Luke did it." Said Kate.

"It was but um, a patrol car pulled a woman over in Baltimore and she had a little boy with her, when the child saw the officer he told them that he was from up here. So they involved a detective that used to live up here."

"Who? I thought Lucky went to Ireland?" Asked Kate.

"Taggert." Said Jason.

"Really?" Said Sonny.

"Yeah."

"So how did this involve Jake's accident?" Asked Kate confused.

"Taggert went to the house and the little boy said he was from here but couldn't tell him who his parents were because every time Taggert asked he started to cry because someone told him that his mommy and brothers were with the angels."

"No." Was all Sonny said putting it all together.

"Jake was the little boy he's who woke up with the nightmare." Said Elizabeth.

"Oh my god, so who did this? Who would so something so horrible?" Asked Kate.

"We know based on Jake's description and a photo lineup it was Helena Cassadine." Said Elizabeth.

"Nikolas' grandmother?" Asked Kate.

"Wow. This is like everything with Lucky again. Was she working with anyone?" Asked Sonny.

"Sam."

Sonny let out a low whistle. "Is he okay? I mean aside from the nightmare tonight?"

"He seems to be, I mean while there are similarities to what happened with Lucky like him thinking I was in his words _'with Auntie Emmy'_."

"So that's why he couldn't tell Taggert who his parents were. So how did he figure out Jake was Jake?" Asked Sonny.

"He drove up here earlier with a picture and Dante identified him and then went down to Baltimore and got him."

"Okay so how are we handling this?" Asked Sonny not sure what else to say.

"_We're_ not handling it just yet. I have Diane drawing up divorce papers as we speak we can quietly hunt for Helena but if we find her we're going to turn her over to the PCPD I'm not 100% sure but the FBI might be getting involved too since he was taken out of state. Dante's lead on it and Luke said he would help find her and we still have to track down Nikolas." Said Jason.

"Who else knows besides us?" Asked Kate curious what this had to do with Lucky besides the fact that he was raising Jake up until his kidnapping.

"Dante, Anna, Taggert, Luke, Robert, Tracy, Monica, Steve and Olivia, Patrick, Epiphany, Spinelli, and Lulu. I think that's it."

"Okay so it's not well known." Said Sonny.

"I'm staying here with them tonight and Max and Spinelli are coming over in the morning to go over security. Nothing like this is ever going to happen again." Said Jason with certainty.

"I agree Elizabeth whatever you need you let me know." Said Sonny.

"Thank you Sonny but I think we have everything handled right now, I just want to ease Jake into everything and I think spending the day with his brothers tomorrow will help. Kate, Olivia, Monica, and I are going to shopping for Jake around 12:30 tomorrow if you would like to join us?"

"I would love to, unfortunately I have a couple conference calls that I have to do tomorrow that can't be rescheduled."

"I understand. Maybe another time we can get together."

"I would love that."

"Did you have him checked out?" Asked Sonny knowing you could never be too careful where Helena was involved.

"That's how Monica, Patrick, and Epiphany found out I wanted them to check him over and they gave him a clean bill of health."

"Good, I'm so happy you guys get another chance with your son." Said Kate.

"Did you call Lucky?"

"Yeah, it wasn't a great phone call."

"I don't understand, shouldn't he be happy Jake's with his family again."

"He is happy I guess, but he thought I was making it up at first to get him back. But then Olivia took the phone and told him and he believed her."

"Olivia's got that way about her. I'm still amazed at how Lucky has turned out." Said Sonny remembering the kid who he went camping with and watch get his ear pierced with a fish hook.

"I think we all thought as soon as he was away from Helena he would be the person he was the night of the fire, but he changed. I'm grateful to him just like I am to Zander because I got Cam and Aiden but nothing will ever be the same between us again. But now is not the time to remember who Lucky was, we have to concentrate on the boys." Said Elizabeth.

Sonny and Kate stayed around for a little while longer before leaving the former couple with a promise to check in the next day. Kate was curious about how besides being Jake's father of record this involved Lucky.

"Sonny?" She asked as he drove back to the estate.

"Yeah?"

"Earlier you guys were talking about Helena having Lucky? What did you mean?"

"Back in '99 Lucky and Elizabeth were about 16. Lucky was on the outs with his parents due to a lot of things so he rented a room from Jason who had a garage at the time, it had this little room above it. Which was good because before that Lucky was staying in this abandoned boxcar and it was winter when he moved in. There's always been this war of sorts between Luke and Helena but Nikolas and Lucky decided to let the war not go any further so they became brothers. Helena didn't like that and wanted to make Luke suffer so one night after Lucky, Nikolas, Elizabeth, and Jason's sister Emily had dinner together at Kelly's Lucky brought Elizabeth home and then went back to the garage, I guess Lucky called Elizabeth and lit a candle that's what they thought started the fire."

"Wow."

"The body was burnt beyond recognition."

"So how did they find out it was Lucky, I mean besides you guys knowing he was home."

"The kids, and I say kids because that's what they were at the time. Went to down to the city and they saved a subway token, Lucky wore it as a necklace, Elizabeth identified him at the scene and dental records confirmed it. Turns out Helena and this man Caesar Faison got Lucky out of the room and then set it on fire and held him hostage for about a year and a half when Luke found him he wasn't the same kid, turns out Faison and Helena brainwashed him, in order to control him. He was never really the same after, the drug addiction, leaving his kids. That wasn't the Lucky I knew for the first 5 years he lived here."

"Wow."

"Yeah sometimes I think those boys are better off with no father than him, at least then they have uncles that can look after them better."

"The last few months I agree. Especially when he knew he had the kids and decided that had to be the night he and Siobhan got married." Said Kate.

"Exactly."

After Kate and Sonny left Elizabeth and Jason sat on the couch for a few minutes in silence both reflecting on what the day brought them. Elizabeth really didn't want to get into it with him about Sam, he was handling the situation and Dante would be throwing her in jail soon anyways. Someday they might argue about it but right now she just wanted to curl up next to him and relax knowing all the boys were safe and sound asleep upstairs.

"Are you staying?" She asked putting her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to?"

"I'd feel safer if you did."

"Okay I'll stay on the couch since the boys are in your bed."

"No offense but even if they weren't I'd probably ask you to." Said Elizabeth with a smile as she sat up again. "I'm going to go upstairs and try and get some sleep I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night." Said Jason.

When she got upstairs she checked in on Aiden who was sound asleep in his bed. After that she made her way to her room where Cam and Jake were also sleeping. Elizabeth sighed when she saw just how much space her boys left her, she was tempted to go downstairs and sleep with Jason on the couch but had a feeling Jake would be upset if she wasn't in the bed if and when he woke up again.

"Do you want me to help you move them?" She jumped slightly not even hearing Jason come up behind her.

"No let's leave them I can still fit." She said taking out her phone and snapping a picture of the boys curled up with each other. "Did you need something?"

"Just a light blanket."

"Right, in the closet next the bathroom. Are you really okay with watching all of them tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well I'm going to change and go to sleep."

"Good night." He said heading down to the closet and taking the lightest blanket he could find.

Elizabeth changed into sweats and then crawled into bed next to 2 of her boys. She didn't have much room but she welcomed it just to have Jake home.

The night was as peaceful as she could ask for. At around 6 am Jason woke to find Aiden looking at him curiously.

"Morning Aiden."

"Hi." He said from around his thumb.

"Is Mommy awake yet?"

"No."

"So she doesn't know you're up yet?"

"No."

"Tell you what why don't we go back upstairs and try and sleep for a little bit longer."

"Stay here."

"We can sleep down here but we need go up and tell Mommy come on." Jason picked Aiden up and carried him upstairs. When he got to Elizabeth's room, he quietly laughed both boys took up ¾ of the bed leaving Elizabeth with a small space. Jason put Aiden down and quietly moved over to the bed before crouching down.

"Elizabeth." He whispered.

"Hmm, morning."

"Hey Aiden's awake I'm going to take him downstairs with me while you guys get some more sleep."

"Okay, Thank you."

"You're welcome. Come on Buddy."

Jason picked Aiden up and went back downstairs with the young child, who had already started to fall back to sleep on his shoulder. Jason laid back down on the couch with the small child resting on his chest and fell back to sleep again.

A few hours later Elizabeth made her way downstairs. She slightly remembered Jason coming into the room and telling her that Aiden had woken up and they were going back downstairs. She pressed the icon for the camera on her phone and took another picture this time of Jason asleep with Aiden on his chest. After putting the camera back in the pocket of her pajama pants she made her way to the kitchen to make the pot of coffee she knew she and Jason would both need to survive this day. Every couple weeks she would come home to find a package in her mailbox from Sonny. She always felt safe opening the package knowing the older man's scrawl anywhere. It was always a couple pounds of coffee beans with a note saying _'To save you from the hospital sludge'_

A few minutes later Jason came into the kitchen rubbing his eyes, while Elizabeth looked on tired and amused.

"Morning." He said noticing her standing there now staring down the coffee maker. When it was finally ready she poured two cups and handing him one of them.

"Morning. Thank you for getting up with Aiden earlier."

"It was no problem. We started reading a book and before I knew it he was sound asleep again."

"I wasn't dreaming right? Jake's really back?"

"You weren't dreaming he's upstairs safe and sound." He said pulling her to him and gathering her in a tight hug like he has been wanting to do since the moment they found out Jake was alive. It was however short lived because Jason's phone decided to come alive right at that moment. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Max. Diane told me last night, he's really home safe?"

"He is, did she tell you I need you guys to come over here and go over security this morning."

"She did what time?"

"Dante's coming here at 11 to go over the case a bit so I'd like you here earlier and I need you to pick up Spinelli on the way."

"You got it. Congratulations Jason, don't screw it up this time."

"Thanks, so I'll see you soon?"

"In about an hour."

"Alright." Jason hung up the phone and saw that all three boys were now up and watching cartoons in the living room. "So Max, Diane, and Spinelli will be here in an hour."

"Okay."

"And I need you to make a safe visitor list for the guards."

"What do you mean?"

"They need to know who they can let in and not."

"Okay." Elizabeth took the notebook she put her grocery list in and sat down at the kitchen table. She thought for a moment and then began to write her list as follows.

_Steven Webber_

_Patrick Drake_

_Dante Falconeri (when he's off duty)_

_Lesley Lu (Lulu) Falconeri_

_Olivia Falconeri_

_Diane Miller_

_Spinelli_

_Kelly Lee_

_Lainey Winters_

_Monica Quartermaine_

"That's who I can think of now. Do I have to put you on it?"

"No the guards will know me."

"So what do I do when they have play dates or something?"

"Just tell who's ever on the door, the parents' name."

"Okay."

The next hour was spent feeding the boys breakfast and asking Jake random questions. Luckily Jason was asking them wanting to know more about the boys whether Jason realized it or not he was seriously helping Elizabeth these answers were going to help her when it came time to pick out clothing and linens. At about 10 there was a knock on the door and Jason got up from where he had been playing a board game with the boys. Well he was actually helping Aiden play so he would be included. When he got to the door he relaxed a bit when he saw it was Max, Diane, and Spinelli.

"Hey come on in." Said Jason with a smile. Elizabeth came in from the kitchen where she had been cleaning up from breakfast. Everything this morning had been easy like they had been doing this dance forever getting up with the kids, having breakfast, waiting for their friends to come over.

"So do you want the list I made coming in, and how this should have been done years ago?" Asked Max half serious and half-jokingly.

"Save it for later." Said Jason glancing towards the boys and Elizabeth who was coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey can I get you guys anything?" Asked Elizabeth.

"I'm all set thank you." Said Diane.

"Max?"

"No thank you." He responded.

"Well if you need anything help yourselves."

"Here you go, hot off the printer." Said Diane handing Jason a brown envelope.

"Thank you." Jason pulled the papers from the envelope looked them over quickly, signed them and handed them back to Diane.

"Well I'm going to bring these to the clerk's office right now."

"Diane before you go Olivia, Monica, and I are going out later if you would like to join us."

"What are your plans?" The lawyer asked the younger woman.

"I need to get Jake a few things, because he has grown out of everything."

"I would love to. I assume we're still meeting with Dante?"

"Yeah at 11." Said Jason.

"I'll make my trip quick." Said Diane leaving the house.

"Okay Guys what do you say we go up and get ready for the day?" Said Elizabeth.

Once Elizabeth and the boys were upstairs Jason held out his hand to Max, while Max was already going into his pocket pulling out the list he and Spinelli had started to compile. All the stuff listed was the obvious stuff windows, better door, fencing. Jason knew Elizabeth was saving for the fence she had been since they moved in now it was going to happen this week. There were other things like surveillance cameras and other small electronics that Spinelli had obviously added, nothing unnecessary just precautionary. After going over the basic stuff they could without Elizabeth the 3 men sat down and talked over guard schedules as Jason looked through the files Spinelli had handed him. Jason pulled the ones he liked for the jobs and then set them aside along with backups to cover.

"Do you want me to call these guys?" Asked Max.

"Not yet I want to go over these files with Elizabeth when she's a little less stressed. We've got a bit of time it's summer so the boys aren't in school right now and I'm not leaving her alone until she tells me to." There was a knock on the door and Max stood up out of habit and made his way to the door. He opened it to find Dante and Anna on the other side.

"Hey Max."

"Dante, Ms. Scorpio."

"Mr. Giambetti."

"Hey." Said Jason. "Did you tell Lulu?"

"Yeah, let me tell you it took everything I had to convince her not to come over with me this morning, I told her to wait for Elizabeth to give the okay." Said Dante.

"Me give the okay for what?"

"For Lulu to come over. I told her you didn't want to overwhelm him with too many people just yet."

"Hi Uncle Dante." Said Jake wearing a shirt that was a little too long for him but fit comfortably. It was then that Max and Spinelli got their first look at the little boy coming down the stairs with his mother who was holding Aiden's hand and must have been still upstairs.

"Hey Spinelli?"

"Yeah?"

"Cam said his game isn't loading right or something on the computer can you do me a favor and when you have time check it out. It's a math one his teacher last school year suggested to help him."

"Yes, no problem."

"Go. We're not talking about the outside stuff yet." Said Jason figured it would be easier to talk with less people around and they didn't need Spinelli right that minute.

"Do you want me to take the boys with me?"

"Do you guys want to go back upstairs with Spinelli and Cam?"

"Yes, please?" Said Jake.

"You can go if you need us we'll be right down here." Said Elizabeth as Jake and Aiden made their way back upstairs to the small home office she had in the smallest spare room she'd ever seen, but it worked for what she needed. Everyone said the computer should be out in the open where you can monitor your kids but she had so many passwords on the thing and each boy had their own window with games preloaded and no icon for the internet if Cam needed something for school he had to ask and that's when she or one of the other adults sat in the room with him and watched exactly where he went and what he did. "Wait Spinelli? If you need something off the internet here is the password to my log in screen and the internet log in don't let Cam see it."

"You got it. Oh and the transfer is all set and ready." Spinelli looked at the paper and put it in his pocket before turning with the boys and went upstairs.

"Do you want anyone else here while we go over things like Steve and my mom, or Patrick?" Dante asked.

"Patrick's working and Steve will be over later. Your mom, Diane, Monica, and I are going shopping for Jake later as you could tell the clothes he has on are about 2 sizes too big."

"Okay, so we put some guys and a wiretap on Sam's phones she got 2 phone calls last night and made one. She wasn't happy after either one." Anna pulled a digital recorder out of her purse and pressed play for them.

"_Hello?" Said Sam._

"_Miss McCall, this is Lorna Potter we have a problem."_

"_What kind of problem Lorna?"_

"_I got pulled over the other night and they took Cristos away from me."_

"_What are you talking about who took him away from you?"_

"_The cops I was driving home and I had had a couple glasses of wine before I picked him up from the sitter's house and I guess I was speeding. They took him from me and when he saw they were police he must have said something because the cop gave me a dirty look and this is the first time I've been able to get a call to you I just got released on bail."_

"_How could you be so STUPID! First to drink and drive and then to let them talk to him. Where is he now?"_

"_I don't know they won't tell me, I told them he's my adopted son and I have a right to know, but they said he wasn't up for adoption but someone kidnapped him. And I don't have any rights to him. He's my son Miss McCall I love him where is he?"_

"_Well obviously I don't know now do I. Your services are no longer needed don't contact me again."_

Anna hit pause and looked at the other people in the room.

"It's like Maureen all over again. So she gave him to this woman Lorna and told her that he was up for adoption?"

"From what I understand yeah, I talked to Taggert before he left this morning he's going to get the video from her interrogation but that seems to be the deal." Said Anna before pressing the play button.

"_Yes?"_

"_That's Helena." Said Elizabeth to Anna who nodded._

"_We've got a problem."_

"_What?"_

"_Jake was taken away from Lorna the other night she has no clue where he is."_

"_How do you lose an annoying child?"_

"_She got pulled over and the police took him I'm assuming into foster care or something. What are we going to do about this?"_

"_What is this 'we' business? I gave you the means that is all to pull this off, you got that Jason Morgan all to yourself, and I got my revenge on Luke for taking my family away from me by taking one of the people his pathetic son cares about. He should have let me keep Lucky all those years ago, then he wouldn't had turned out as worthless as he is now. The upside is I used his own demons against him and turned him into a child-killer."_

"_Helena, what if he ends up back here what am I going to do there's still the little boy that Luke actually hit, and that child's parents might not be as understanding as Lucky, Elizabeth, and Jason were."_

"_All the more better then Luke Spencer will be in jail where he belongs. If I can't get him on murder for my husband and son I'll get him on death row for that little boy."_

"_Who was he Helena?"_

"_A crack baby from one of those orphanages no one will miss him trust me."_ Elizabeth gasped at this she'd always known Helena was cold hearted especially after everything with Lucky but this was a new level for her.

"_Fine but I go down for this, you're coming with me."_

"_Dear I just provided you the place and time you did everything else. Your grudge against the former Mrs. Lucky Spencer is well documented by the Port Charles Police Department. I have nothing against her anymore, she is no longer my concern now that my Nikolas is away from her and that child she tried to pass off as his. I simply don't care if it all unravels it's out of my hands. Now do not contact me again Samantha, but do tell your mother I say hello." _There was then a click, the sound of the phone hanging up.

"So with all of that can you arrest Sam?" Asked Jason.

"I have uniforms picking her up right now." Said Anna as Jason's cell phone came to life, he looked at the caller-id saw the number for the PCPD and showed it to everyone. He then hit ignore and put it back in his pocket on vibrate. Anna then told them that she, Robert, Luke had stayed up half the night trying to come up with places where Helena might be hiding, then Luke called Laura and told her the news asking for a number to reach Nikolas on, when she immediately gave it to him he hung up and called the man. Anna had recorded it just in case they couldn't remember all the places.

"_Hello?"_

"_Nikolas?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_It's Luke, listen something has happened and I need your help?"_

"_Luke I told you at the intervention that I was done helping you out of these things. How did you even get my number?"_

"_Laura gave it to me, Nikolas, listen this isn't about anything like that. Helena and Sam kidnapped Jake, Det. Taggert found him in Baltimore and he and Dante brought him home to Elizabeth."_

"_How much have you had to drink tonight?"_

"_Nikolas, this is Anna Devane Robin's mother."_

"_Hi Anna."_

"_Listen, I took over the PCPD and I can confirm that Jake is home with Elizabeth as we speak." _On the recording you hear Nikolas take a deep breath.

"_What do you need my help with Anna?"_

"_Tracking down Helena. Do have any idea where she could be right now?"_

"_I know she's on her yacht, what ocean I don't know. Since everything with Spencer I've kept my distance."_

"_I understand, but if you do hear from her. Will you call me? I would really like to put this all to rest as soon as possible."_

"_Absolutely I'll get some of my people on it as well. How is he? You know did he come back the way Lucky did or is he okay?"_

"_Nikolas he's fine Elizabeth and Jason brought him to GH and had him checked out he's as healthy both mentally and physically as he was the day he left the house."_

"_Good. Does Lucky know?"_

"_Elizabeth called him earlier and I spoke with him after. He knows and I told your mother when I called to get your number." Said Luke._

"_I'm judging by how matter of fact you are right now that call with him didn't go well."_

"_No, he says he's happy where he is and he's not coming back here anytime soon." Responded Luke still shocked at what his son had said to him._

"_He's unbelievable lately. Really."_

"_Kid, you don't have to tell me twice, I have never seen him like this and you know your brother and I have had some battles."_

"_I know, and thank you Luke for telling me. Tell Lulu I love her and I'll talk to her soon."_

"_I will Nikolas, you take care yourself and watch out for Helena."_

"_I will. Bye." _There was the click at the end. And everyone just stood still a second.

"So she's on her boat. Great that'll be easy to find." Said Elizabeth sarcastically.

"We'll find her, Robert and I have called our connections through the agencies and I've contacted Interpol. Helena will be found one way or another."

"Thank you."

"No problem now things are easier with Sam we know she's been arrested and she'll be arraigned tomorrow morning. I called the Governor and requested a special prosecutor because obviously we can't have Alexis prosecute her. So they are bringing in Dara Jensen to handle it."

"Okay." Said Elizabeth happy people she knew were handling Jake's case.

"Yeah, I agree Dara is the best choice." Said Jason as he felt his phone vibrate with a text message. _**'Sam just got served at police station, not happy. Be careful.'**_ It was from Diane. "Sam just got served the divorce papers."

"I'm going to go up and check on the boys." Elizabeth said needing to get out of the room and process all she had been told.

"How was Jake last night?" Asked Dante.

"For the most part fine he woke up with a nightmare once I read to him and he went back to sleep. He and Cam slept in Elizabeth's bed."

After Elizabeth came back down Anna said she was going to head back to the station and watch Sam's interrogation and Jason asked Dante if he wanted to stay for the security system talk after the women left. Which Dante stated he would.

Around 12:15 there was another knock on the door Jason answered it and it was Olivia.

"Hey, how'd it go last night?" She asked seeing Elizabeth on the couch talking with Max.

"Good he only woke up once." Said Elizabeth.

"Hey Honey what are you doing here?" Asked Olivia to Dante.

"I had some information on the case but now I'm here as a friend."

"Everything okay?" Asked Olivia.

"They arrested Sam earlier and are hunting for Helena." Answered Elizabeth knowing Dante couldn't really say.

"Well your family just got to feel a little safer, and I'm sure once these guys are done with this place no one unwanted will get through either."

"That's the plan." Said Max getting up to answer the door again. He was glad to see it was Monica and Diane but it was odd they were arriving together.

"Hey Honey." Said Diane.

"Hey how'd everything go."

"Perfect."

"Great, hello Dr. Quartermaine."

"Hello Max, how are you?"

"I'm good, and you?" Max had been concerned for the doctor not just because she was Jason's mother but because she had lost her husband and daughter within a short period of time both of whom Max liked immensely. But he was also sorry for whatever role he played in AJ's demise.

"I'm good, the hospital keeps me busy with doctors and nurses acting like they're in high school but I wouldn't change it for the world."

"I'm glad to see you doing so well."

"Well thank you Max." Monica walked further into the room and saw Dante and Jason talking about small things that had to be done. And Elizabeth was fliting around the room.

"Elizabeth you have everything Honey. You have your wallet right?" Asked Olivia.

"Yes."

"Okay, and I have the list we're going to take my car since your's has car seats in it. We're good to go." Said Olivia.

"But what if Jake needs me."

"He'll be fine, he's hanging out with Spinelli and Cam on the computer he probably won't even notice you're gone. And if he does notice he has plenty of people around to distract him." Said Jason.

"Okay, just make sure if I'm not back by lunch that they eat."

"Elizabeth relax. Everything will be fine go and enjoy the day get what you have to for the kids and know that I have everything handled here." Said Jason calmly.

"Okay, just keep your phone on okay."

"I will."

"Come on Honey the sooner we go the sooner we can get back. Guys be prepared to be putting a bed together later." Said Olivia.

"We will be. Monica?" Said Jason.

"Yes?"

"I put about $10,000 into her bank account that's attached to her debit card. Make sure she uses it. And if she needs more just give me a call."

"Well I don't think she'll use all of it but I'll make sure she doesn't stress about the prices."

"Thank you. I really appreciate you going with her."

"Jason, there is no place I'd rather be than right here. Don't be mad I'm saying this but your father would be proud of you."

"Thank you. I know you and I have had our problems but I really hope with me stepping up as a father you'll be with me on this."

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Good."

The women left the house and headed to the shopping center that held not only Elizabeth's favorite clothing store but also the furniture store where she could get a new bed for Jake. She had decided to get a bed that would last him a few years rather than another kid's bed. She also hoped that they had one boxed that way she could get it home and set up tonight rather than waiting for their delivery schedule. The decided to get the clothing items first before moving onto the bed store and then they would go to the linens place once she had an idea about the size of sheets to get.

"Okay so did you find out what cartoon characters he likes now?" Asked Olivia.

"Yeah, well actually Jason talked to him about that last night it's the cartoons on PBS and Chuggin' Charlie, which I'm not surprised about that was Cam's favorite too."

"So what do we need?" Asked Diane happy she could help with this.

"Everything. The sizes were like 6Ts and smalls."

"Are you getting him shoes?"

"I checked the size but I'd rather take him with me to get sized."

"Hold that though I have a shoe scale in my car let me call Max and have the guys measure him."

"Wait you have a shoe scale in your car?" Asked Olivia with smile.

"Of course I use it to measure the European shoes." Said Diane.

"It's a good idea, if Emily and I had had one we would have saved Alan so much money over the years especially when we started ordering online."

"Ugh don't remind me I was the one who had to go through her closet at Windermere, because the boys were obviously hopeless, one due to grief but also because while Nikolas has some nice shoes that cost more than my mortgage payment he has no clue about women's shoes and Lucky's idea of good shoes is the ones that he wore for our wedding that were also his work shoes when he had to wear his dress blues. There are still shoes there by the way."

"You don't wear them?" Asked Monica amused.

"I'm sorry Monica but your daughter had giant feet." Monica agreed as the other women laughed. Olivia hadn't had the honor to meet Emily but knew from other people that she was something special and it devastated everyone when she passed away.

"Let me call Max, hold on."

"Hello?"

"Hi Darling."

"Hi is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. Can you do me a favor though?"

"Sure."

"Go to my car there is a shoe scale can you measure Jake's feet and find out what size he is?"

"Sure."

"Oh Diane ask him to measure Cam and Aiden too please?" Asked Elizabeth.

"And while you're at it can you measure Cameron and Aiden too."

"Sure I'll call you in a couple minutes."

"Thank you."

"No problem they're just playing on the swing set while we go over things outside."

"Okay." Diane hung up with Max and told Elizabeth what they were up to. The women had a few minutes to pick up a couple things before Max called back with the boys' shoe sizes. She also had him ask them what kind of sneakers they wanted. Cam had told him that his old ones were fine and he didn't need any. Elizabeth sighed knowing she'd have to wait on his, at 8 years old Cam was getting stubborn and picky about Elizabeth picking out his stuff.

"Question for you guys, how old were your boys when they stopped wanting you to pick out their things?" She asked more to Monica and Olivia while Diane looked on amused.

"Dante was about 7, it started with wanting to pick out his own clothes and then when it came to shoes particularly sports shoes he preferred going out with his uncles."

"Yeah I remember Jason and AJ were home on break they were a little pickier. Wanted Alan to take them back to school shopping rather than me. So yeah I think they were about Cameron's age when that happened."

"So this is a perfectly normal thing then, not wanting his mother to get his sneakers even though he's not wearing them until September?"

"He is right on track." Said Olivia.

"Can he go back to needing me for everything?"

"Keep in mind you do have 2 year old for that."

"True. Okay well at least them I can get the shoes for." Elizabeth got the shoes for Jake and Aiden and then they made their purchases at the store. Elizabeth's eyes went wide at the final price she thanked goodness that she had a frequent shopper card and a few coupons in her wallet but it was still a lot of money for her to spend. After they left that store she stowed the purchases in the SUV and then they headed to the furniture store.

"Good Afternoon Ladies, how may I help you today?" Said a salesman.

"I need a bed for my 4 year old he grew out of his racecar bed so I need a bed that is going to last him a while."

"What mattress size were you thinking?"

"Just a twin."

"Okay well lets head over in that direction and I'll show you what we have."

"Thank you and just so you know I was planning on taking the bed with me."

"You don't need it delivered?"

"My friends said they would assemble it for me I just had to get it home."

"Okay well what about the mattress?"

"Tie it to the roof of the car." Said Olivia.

The salesman guided them over to the section and Elizabeth compared style to sturdiness and picked out a light colored twin size bed that she was lucky that they had it in stock. The man and his assistants loaded the box that contained the bed into the back of Olivia's SUV and then tied the mattress and box spring to the roof. After that was all taken care of the women stopped at a small café and grabbed lunch that Monica insisted on paying for, before going over to the linens store and finding a cute but older child bedding set that would hopefully grow with Jake. She was all done shopping for her little boy again. The woman headed home to Elizabeth's house. Even though the shopping trip was intended to be about Jake she also used it to get a leg up on her back to school for Cameron and also picked a few things up for Aiden.

She arrived and noticed a few more cars were in the driveway then when they had left. Olivia honked the horn as she parked and the men that were there started to walk over.

"Hey how'd you make out?" Asked Steve who had come over after checking on a couple patients with Patrick at the hospital.

"Good we got everything he needed, the bed frame is in the back." Said Olivia pressing the button that opened the back hatch. The woman all grabbed the bags they had on top of the box that slid under the seats a bit while Steve and Jason who had joined them grabbed the box. Now alone each of the men probably could have handled lifting it themselves but it was wider so it was awkward to carry.

"Where in the room do you want it?" Asked Dante.

"Between the windows is fine. Thank you so much."

"It's no problem, but as payment I want a platter of brownies." Said Patrick undoing the knots on the ropes inside the car.

"I thought you said you were trying to cut down on your sugar intake?" Said Elizabeth.

"Yeah that stopped after a day." Said Patrick finishing on the final knot.

"I'll make them later I think I have everything. You're lucky I like you Patrick."

"Even if you didn't I'd still be here helping." He said grabbing the bedding from her and handing it off to Spinelli while he and Dante pulled off the mattress and Max and Milo took off the box spring.

Once they got going the bed assembly went pretty well. For a group of men who were so different they all got along pretty well. Elizabeth was just finishing up a load of laundry that had been waiting since the day before when her house phone rang. She walked quickly into the kitchen where she had an extension and answered it.

"_Hello?"_

"_Elizabeth?" Came an accented voice. "It's Ethan."_

"_Ethan, hey where are you?"_

"_Uh, I'm in Sydney freezing my ass off. But I just talked to Luke he told me everything is it true?"_

"_Well you're stupid today huh? And yeah it's true do you want to say hi?"_

"_No kidding I'm thinking surfing in California next week to thaw out. Could I? I mean I think it's one of those when I see it I'll believe it type deals."_

"_I understand I think that's why Anna had us come in rather than tell us on the phone. Hang on. Jake?"_

"_Yes?" The little boy turned from where Monica was sitting with him and Aiden on the couch reading to face Elizabeth._

"_Someone would like to talk to you."_

"_Who?"_

"_You won't know until you answer."_

"_Hi?"_

"_Hey Buddy, it's Uncle Ethan."_

"_Hi! Are coming to see me?"_

"_Not yet Buddy, I'm really far away right now where it's winter."_

"_When are you coming back?"_

"_Soon. Listen to me you take care of Mommy okay? You don't leave her side okay?"_

"_Okay."_

"_Good, let me talk to Mommy again."_

"_Mommy?" Said Jake holding out the phone to her. And when she came by, he latched onto to her leg._

"_Hey Ethan. You want to explain to me why Jake suddenly has a death grip on my leg?" She heard Ethan laugh._

"_I didn't think he'd take me seriously, I told him to take care of you and not leave your side I just meant don't wander off or anything."_

"_Thank you Ethan." _

"_No problem listen, I should be in Port Charles in two weeks I'm done with the snow. So I'll call you when I reach town and maybe I can come over and hang with the boys?"_

"_Jake, Honey Mommy needs her leg. Hang on Ethan. Jake Uncle Ethan was kidding you can go read with Dr. Monica okay? I'll be fine."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yes go read." Jake walked away glancing back at Elizabeth every so often. "Thanks Ethan."_

"_No problem. So how'd Lucky take the news?"_

"_Hard to tell, first he thought I was making it up like I was hallucinating, then Olivia took the phone and told him and then he thought I was trying to get him back."_

"_My brother is an idiot."_

"_You said it not me."_

"_What did Jason say?"_

"_He's thrilled said he's not leaving again."_

"_Good I'm glad. So Olivia ripped into Lucky?"_

"_Not really ripped into him as much as got stern with him. Now I know why Steve and Dante are afraid of her."_

"_Hell I'm afraid of her." Said Ethan with a laugh. "So I'll see you guys in a couple weeks."_

"_Where are you staying?"_

"_Not sure yet where's Luke staying?"_

"_Hang on. Monica? Is Luke staying at your house?"_

"_No he's been staying at the Metro Court I believe."_

"_Ethan he's been at the hotel."_

"_Alright I'll figure it all out when I get to town. I'll talk to you later."_

"_Bye Ethan."_

"_Bye Elizabeth and congratulations. Just so you know we're going to find Helena."_

"_I know. I'll see you in a couple weeks."_

"_See ya."_

About an hour after the call Elizabeth went upstairs to make Jake's bed and finish hanging up his clothes with Monica and Olivia. Diane had gone back to the office to handle some paper work in regards to Jason's divorce.

"Mom?"

"Hey Honey did Spinelli fix whatever was wrong with your game?"

"Yeah he made it better, too. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Honey, let's go in your room. I'll be right back."

"Go we'll finish up here Sweetie." Said Olivia. Elizabeth went with Cameron into his room.

"Mom? Are you sad I didn't want Mr. Max to measure my feet?"

"No Honey, I understand you're growing up and you want to pick out your own stuff."

"Would you be sad if I asked to go with Jason or Uncle Dante?"

"No, but can I ask why you don't want me to go?"

"I need shoes for sports, and I want to play Little League with Robby. Can I?"

"Okay."

"And for Little League I asked Spinelli to go online and see what I need. Here." Cameron pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. Elizabeth looked at the list and smiled at one of the items listed and smiled at why Cam now wanted one of the guys to take him. Her little boy was growing up and was embarrassed by the phrase 'athletic cup' she was 99% sure Spinelli explained what it was to him.

"Go ask."

"Can I ask Jason?"

"Sure."

She knew Cam understood that the other men he called 'Uncles' might not have time due to their jobs. With them being a cop and a group of doctors and having grown up around the two professions so far he knew that if someone needed help they had to leave at a moment's notice.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. I know things have been crazy the last couple days and you have helped me so much by helping with your brothers."

"I'm really happy Jake's home."

"I am too, from here on out things are going to calm down I promise."

Cameron thought for a moment while looking at one of the books that was on his bed. "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Daddy's not coming back is he?"

"No Honey, I don't think he is."

"Okay. Is he happy?"

"I don't know."

"Thank you for not leaving."

"I will never leave you guys. Ever." Said Elizabeth sternly.

"Can I go talk to Jason now?"

"Yeah, I think he's still in Jake's room." Elizabeth followed Cam into the other room where the men were sitting on the floor playing something with Jake.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something in my room?"

"Sure." Jason followed Cameron into his room and when he got there Cam held a paper out to him.

"What's this?" Jason asked looking at the folded paper.

"Mom's a girl."

"One of the things I like about her." Said Jason trying not to smile at how serious Cam was being right then.

"I asked if I could join Little League with Robby and she said yes."

"That's great."

"Spinelli helped me get the list of what I need." Jason looked at the list and now knew why Cam pointed out that Elizabeth was a girl.

"Okay, what do you need me to do?"

"Jason, can you take me?"

"How about tomorrow me, you, and your brothers go get what you need."

"I know Jake just came back and I'm happy he is, but can it just be you and me? Please?"

"No problem we'll go tomorrow okay?"

"Thank you Jason."

"Cam, I have known you all of your life. You can come to me for anything okay?" Said Jason now sitting on Cam's bed so he was eye level with him.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome." Jason got up and started walking towards the door.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"My dad isn't coming back."

"It doesn't look like it Buddy."

"I thought it was going to be like when Grandpa Luke goes away. You know? But he always comes back. How come Daddy doesn't?" This question just about broke Jason's heart.

"I don't know Cam, I don't know what keeps Luke coming back or what even makes your Dad stay away. What I do know is you have your Mom, aunts, uncles, your brothers, me, and my friends and we will do anything for you. All you have to do is ask. No one can ever take away the years Lucky was here for you. I know it's not really the same because Lucky only lives far away, but I lost my dad a few years ago, and I miss him. We didn't always get along but I knew I could _always_ talk to him if I needed to."

"Do you ask Dr. Monica questions?"

"Sometimes."

"Good."

"That is good." Jason noticed movement outside the door and knew it was Elizabeth. After his conversation with Cam he left the room and walked right into Elizabeth's arms.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome but are we talking about explaining about Luke and Lucky or taking him shopping tomorrow?"

"Everything. I wasn't sure how well he understood everything."

"I think they all understand things better than we thought. He's not the little boy I pushed around on the docks on Charlie."

"No he's not."

After hugging Jason one last time she headed down to the kitchen and started to look through her cabinets for something for dinner and to see if she had all the ingredients for the brownies she promised Patrick, Steve, and Dante.

"Elizabeth is everything okay?" Asked Monica.

"Yeah, I figured I would make brownies for everyone after the boys go to bed so I was just making sure I had enough ingredients luckily brownies are in my food budget every week. Between bake sales at Cam's school and at the daycare, and my sweet tooth. I make a lot of brownies."

"Well at least you can cook." Said Monica.

"Uh cook no, I make brownies and I get by on the basics if it wasn't for Olivia my kids wouldn't know that food didn't come out of a box." Monica had to laugh at that moment.

"You know what our Thanksgivings are like. So do you have everything you need?"

"I have enough for two batches."

"How many are you making?"

"3, I bribed Steve, Patrick, and Dante although I didn't really have to bribe them I think they just like the boy time they get with my boys." Said Elizabeth with a smile. "More than just likely 2 though I'm going grocery shopping tomorrow so I'll go while Jason has Cam."

"Are you taking Jake and Aiden with you?"

"Yeah, they like to go they get free cookies at the bakery."

"If you want to go tonight I can watch them."

"Really? Are you sure I mean don't you have other plans today?"

"My only plans are to watch my grandsons. Besides if I go home I'll be listening to Tracy and Alice bickering. I'd much rather be here."

"Okay, let me go get my stuff. Wait."

"What is it?"

"You said _'grandsons'_."

"I did."

"Okay, thank you for everything today."

"You never have to thank me Elizabeth I'm happy to do it."

"Okay, I'm just going to tell the boys I'm leaving. If you want to pick out a 'grandmother' title for them to call you, I think we're going to talk to Jake and Cam later about their fathers."

"I'll think about it." Said Monica.

Elizabeth found the boys and told them she was running to the store for a couple thing and she'd be back soon. Jason was around but he was still going over security stuff with Spinelli and Max. He was happy Monica wanted to babysit them. He knew he and Elizabeth would have to talk to Cam and Jake eventually about their parentage.

"Hey, can we talk to the boys tonight?"

"You read my mind. Before bed?"

"Yeah."

Elizabeth left the house and went to the grocery store. She randomly walked through the store grabbing what she needed for that week especially since the boys would be in daycare they needed things for lunch. When she turned the corner she almost bumped into Epiphany.

"I'm so sorry Epiphany my mind was somewhere else."

"Well it's better that it happens here than at the hospital. How are the boys?"

"Good, happy to be together again."

"I'm glad for you, so what are you doing here and where are they?"

"They are all at home with Monica. Jason, Max, and Spinelli are still there but Monica's watching them."

Elizabeth finished her conversation with Epiphany and headed down the baking supply aisle grabbing what she needed for the brownies including disposable baking pans. It was a quick shopping trip for her especially since she didn't have extra arms grabbing at things.

When she arrived home she opened the hatch, but before she got to the back to grab her groceries, they were already unloaded and in the house.

"Well don't tease me Guys a girl could get used to this." Said Elizabeth jokingly.

"Anytime just let us know when you're going." Said Max. "We're here to keep you and the boys safe and make your life easier."

"I'll remember that." Said Elizabeth with a smile as she entered the house and found her boys sitting with Monica and Jason playing a board game.

"Hey did you get everything you needed?" Asked Jason noticing her.

"Yeah, what are you guys playing?"

"Trouble, well the boys are playing we're watching and helping with the counting." Said Monica.

"I'll be right back Guys." Jason went into the kitchen and started to help put things away.

"You guys are spoiling me, first Max and James carry it all in and now you're helping put it away."

"You deserve to be spoiled." Elizabeth rolled her eyes playfully. "So Monica told me about your conversation and she picked 'Nana'."

"Okay did you tell the boys?"

"No I figured that went along with the conversation we're having with them later, and I would like to talk about you and I at some point."

"Get your divorce finalized and we'll talk about us."

"In the works."

They finished putting the groceries away and returned to the living room. For a while they watched the boys play and then sat down for a quick meal before Monica took her leave for the night. She left Jason and Elizabeth to face telling Cam and Jake about Zander and Jason. Elizabeth put Aiden to bed and then sat down in the living room with Jake and Cam. She nodded to Jason that she thought it was now time to start the talk.

"Guys we need to talk." Said Elizabeth.

"About what?" Asked Jake.

"We need to talk about Daddy." She said.

"Okay." Said both boys.

"You guys know Daddy doesn't live in Port Charles anymore right?"

"He lives where Siobhan used to." Answered Cam, while Jake nodded. He had asked Cam earlier why Lucky wasn't there yet.

"Right, Cam you and I have already talked about how you have a different father than Jake and Aiden, did you understand that talk?"

"Yes, you said that it didn't mean that Dad loves me any less we're just different." This was a surprise to Jason who wasn't aware that Cam knew about Zander.

"Well when you were little me and Dad went through a really bad time."

"When Dad was mean?" Asked Cam honestly. Elizabeth wasn't aware Cam remembered this time period so well.

"Yeah, during that time we decided we couldn't be together for a while and we started seeing other people. Dad started to see Maxie and then someone else and Jason and I started to see each other." Jason was amazed that she could form such a positive spin on what actually transpired during that time. "After Dad and I stopped living together I found out I was going to have you Jake."

"Me?"

"Yup, and I was so happy I was going to have another baby. We found out a short time later that Jason was your daddy."

"You are my daddy?" Asked Jake.

"Yeah, I am." Said Jason with slight tears in his eyes.

"Okay." Stated both Cam and Jake. Elizabeth had to smile as how seemingly unaffected her boys were at all of this upheaval.

"Do you guys have any questions for us?" Asked Jason.

"Are you here for good now?" Asked Cam.

"I'm going to be around as much as I can. But as I told you earlier if you need something you can always call me or tell one of the guards and they will find me."

"There are going to be some changes around here Boys." Said Elizabeth.

"Like what?" Asked Cam.

"Like you always have to have an adult with you when you go somewhere, whether it's me, Jason, or one of the guys we tell you. You are not to go anywhere unless you tell me. When you are at daycare you stay at daycare. Got it?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Yes." Said both boys.

As it got closer to their bed time the former couple noticed that Jake and Cameron were getting tired so while Elizabeth got things set up for brownies in the kitchen. Jason read to them from chapter book Cameron had to read for summer reading. It was a short time later when Elizabeth came back in and noticed the younger boys sound asleep leaning on each side of Jason who wasn't far behind them.

"I think it's time to bring them upstairs." Said Elizabeth.

"Yeah how about I'll grab Cam and you get Jake?"

"Thank you."

"You never have to thank me, I'm going to take care of my family." Jason looked at her exhausted the emotional upswing they had for the last couple days had finally caught up to him.

"You're exhausted, you can't drive home. Stay here."

"I'll sleep on the couch."

"You'll sleep in my bed with me. We both need a good night's sleep."

"What about waiting until my divorce is finalized?"

"I said _sleep_ Jason, not _sleep together_." She said with a smile.

"Whatever happens, happens."

Jason and Elizabeth settled in for the night happy to the fact that all 3 boys were safe and sound. Meanwhile in the tombs of the PCPD Samantha McCall was fuming. How dare Jason try and divorce her especially while she was locked up like this. She had called her mother and explained why she was there. Alexis then refused to represent her in any case. Even going as far as disowning her. To say she was pissed was an understatement.

"Fair Samantha such a pity you're all locked up with nowhere to go." Said Helena coming out of the shadows.

"How did you get in here you know the whole department is looking for you, and also Jason and Sonny's men as well."

"I am aware. But you made a fatal mistake Samantha, you see you tried to pass yourself off as a Cassadine heir, but you're not, you my dear are a con woman and it stops now good night Samantha." Helena then pulled out a small pistol with a silencer attached to the end and fired one single shot in the heart of the younger woman. By the time the guards did checks she and the gun would be long gone as would Sam.

It took the cops an hour to finally get around to checking on Sam, it took Sam 15 minutes to bleed out and lose her life. Everyone was questioned no one saw anything. Jason's inside man was questioned and when released he called Jason's phone. It was now 3 am and the ringing woke Jason who originally thought it was Elizabeth's work phone. When he woke up and tried to move he felt the familiar weight of Elizabeth resting on his chest. He then realized it was his phone and was grateful she could sleep a bit more and didn't have to run to the hospital.

"Yeah."

"Someone killed Sam." Said the man being blunt.

"Who?"

"Don't know it was one bullet close range to the heart."

"Someone wanted her to suffer. Was it any of our guys?"

"No this was someone else."

"Okay thank you for the call keep me posted." He hung up and sighed he now knew his day later wasn't going to be as peaceful as he'd hoped.

"Jase was that mine."

"No, it was mine go back to sleep."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah I'll tell you later."

"Okay."

Jason fell asleep again knowing Dante would probably be visiting in an official capacity later in the day.

He awoke a while later trying not to wake Elizabeth but not succeeding.

"Did I hear a phone ring earlier?" Jason sighed. "Yeah it was mine. Someone shot and killed Sam last night."

"Oh my God, it wasn't?" Asked Elizabeth not knowing how to ask properly.

"No I had nothing to do with it, but Dante might suspect something, but we're fine."

"Okay." Said Elizabeth calming down.

A little while later Elizabeth was in the kitchen feeding the boys their breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Jason had been coming down the stairs so he answered the door.

"Hey Dante, we were expecting you."

"So I guess you heard?"

"Someone called me earlier. Can we talk outside the boys are eating in the kitchen."

"Yeah no problem." Said Dante understanding that Jason wanted to keep the boys innocent for as long as he could.

"Look I know how bad this looks but I had absolutely nothing to do with Sam dying."

"I still have to ask Jason."

"I know. I had her served with divorce papers at the PCPD. Why would I waste Diane's time if I was just going to do this?"

"I agree. But I still have to ask where you were last night?"

"Here, I didn't leave. Elizabeth and I talked to Cam and Jake about Zander and I, and then we put them and Aiden to bed, then Elizabeth and I went to bed later."

"Any theories on possible suspects?"

"Sam pissed off a lot of people. Maybe Helena found out Jake was home and knew her hold over Luke was done. I don't know Dante."

"All right well for what it's worth I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks."

Dante left knowing this wasn't Jason's doing, it wasn't Jason's style also given the fact he knew personally Jason had been expecting to talk to Cam and Jake and about their parentage he wouldn't have missed it.

"Everything okay?" Asked Elizabeth coming into the living room.

"Yeah that was Dante coming over to tell me about Sam and to ask about my whereabouts."

"Do you have to leave?"

"Not until Cam and I go shopping later."

"Okay, well can you get them ready while I shower?"

"Yeah go."

Elizabeth ran upstairs and started her peaceful shower while Jason made his way into the kitchen where the boys not yet fully awake were eating breakfast quietly. Jason watched as Aiden ate his Cheerios he quietly sang to himself and danced a bit in his highchair. Cam kept rubbing at his eyes and glancing at Aiden as if willing him to stop without having to vocalize it. Jake just sat there looking at the back of the cereal box analyzing the maze that was printed on it.

"I got it." Said Jake.

"What Jake?" Asked Jason surprised Jake had spoken out considering how much he had been concentrating on the box in front of him.

"I got it, do you have a marker? Hurry before I forget." Said Jake.

"Here Buddy." Said Jason grabbing a marker from the cup that was on the counter. Jake got on his knees on his chair and placed the box flat on the table so he could work. Jason was glad he had closed the box up or else they would be picking Cheerios up off the floor all day.

Shortly after Jake finished the maze Elizabeth came back down and Jake excitedly showed her the finished maze. Elizabeth smiled at how happy Jake seemed today. Hopefully she would get sometime alone with him while Jason took Cam out later she had decided to put Aiden down for a nap today just so she could do that. After the boys finished breakfast they went into the living room and watched cartoons Cam laid at one end, Jake at the other and Aiden had taken up residence on the chair adjacent to them. Elizabeth seeing the opportunity to take a picture she positioned herself so she wasn't blocking the TV but to where she could see all three boys in the picture and took it. She'd have to print it out later. She and Jason watched from the dining room as the boys took their time in fully waking up while drinking their cups of coffee.

Meanwhile at the police station the investigations into Jake's kidnapping and Sam's death ran simultaneously. Dante wasn't sure what to think. All of the other cops were saying it was obvious it was Jason or someone on Jason's orders, but after speaking with Jason this morning Dante knew that wasn't the case at all. Dante looked up and saw his father-in-law walk in.

"Hey Luke, what's going on?"

"Hey Anna just told me about Sam, what is going on?"

"We arrested Sam yesterday for kidnapping Jake. Jason then had her served with divorce papers. So she ranted and raved most of the night. Then around 3 am during rounds Sam was found dead she was shot in the chest with a small caliber bullet."

"It had to be Helena. Jason wouldn't have wasted the time having her served with papers if he was just going to kill her or have someone do it."

"I agree plus I already talked to him this morning and he's got an airtight alibi."

"Good." Luke knew Dante meant Elizabeth was with him and they were taking care of the boys together.

"Any idea where Helena would hide out here?"

"Did you try Windermere?"

"I did, there's been no activity since Nikolas left."

"She has a yacht, she would have needed to come and go quickly in order to get to Sam as fast as she did. I would check with Harbor Patrol and then the Port officials see if she came in that way."

"Would she fly in?"

"Not commercial. And if there was a flight plan filed it was false. She probably not even in Port Charles anymore let alone the States."

"I want her for this Luke, I want her bad."

"I know you do Kid, but you have to be smart about this Helena is great at disappearing and then not showing up again for a while. This isn't the first kidnapping she's run from and defiantly not the first murder."

"What do you mean?"

"Helena was behind Lucky's kidnapping as you know and she has killed many people in her time. We're going to get her on this."

"Okay."

Meanwhile back at the house Elizabeth and Jason played with the boys for a little while before Jason decided it was time for he and Cam to go shopping.

"But why do you have to go?" Asked Jake.

"I'll tell you what Buddy tomorrow you and me will do something just us. Cam needs a few things for when he starts playing baseball. Okay?"

"Okay. You promise?"

"I promise tomorrow is just you and me."

"Okay. Bye Daddy." Before Jason could say anything Jake had run off. Jason stood up looking at Elizabeth who had tears in her eyes.

"So I'll see you later." Said Jason.

"Yeah, have fun. Cam you listen to Jason. No wandering off, got it?"

"Yup."

Jason and Cam left as he helped Cam into the truck he realized he had no idea where to take Cam. Pulling out his phone he dialed Sonny's number.

"Hello?"

"Kate? Sorry I thought I dialed Sonny?"

"Hang on Jason he's just making lunch."

"Thanks."

"Hello?"

"Hey question. Cam needs sports equipment for little league, where's the store you took the boys?"

"Jensen's Sporting Goods it's on Main St."

"Thanks."

"No problem, so Cam's going to be playing little league?"

"Yeah. Sign up is on Saturday and the first practice is on Tuesday afternoon, so…?"

"Done, no disturbances. How'd the talk go?"

"Good, I'll tell you more about it later, I assume someone told you about the PCPD?"

"Yeah Dante came by earlier, can we meet up later and figure some things out?"

"Yeah, uh I'll stop by after we hit Jensen's is Morgan there still?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"I'm just figuring out if I'm going back to the house first or coming right to your place."

"It's up to you?"

"Uh, I'll go by the house first. I just don't want him to…"

"No problem, I'll talk to you later."

Jason and Cam arrived at Jensen's and quickly found all of the major things on Cam's list including the athletic cup he needed. Jason then took him to Windham's for new sneakers.

"Alright Cam before we leave you do you need anything else?"

"Nope."

"Alright, so I'm going to drop you back off with Mommy and I'll be back soon okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go see one of my friends and then I'll be back to hang out with you guys."

"Okay. Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for talking me to the store."

"You are welcome Cam, anytime. Bud."

Jason pulled up to the house and helped Cam carry his purchases into the house.

"Hey, did you get everything you needed?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Yup." Said Cam.

"Did you thank Jason for taking you?" She asked.

"He did in the truck. Listen I have to go talk to Sonny, I'll be back later."

"Okay, be careful."

"Always."

"Why don't you see if Sonny, Kate, and Spinelli want to come over for dinner."

"You do realize Sonny will probably end up taking over the kitchen if you try to cook. Oh I get it you're counting on it."

"I am not!" Said Elizabeth with a smile.

"You so are. I'll talk to Sonny, Bye."

"See ya."

Jason smiled on his way to the truck, his life had done a complete 180° in the last couple days. While on the way to Sonny's he thought of Alexis and decided to make a detour to her house even if she threw him out at least he was going to make the effort. He pulled into Alexis' driveway and sighed before getting out and making his way to the front door.

"Jason, come in." Said Alexis opening the door for him.

"Hey I just wanted to check on you and tell you I'm sorry for how things turned out."

"Thank you, how's Jake?"

"Good, really happy to be home."

"So the Boys are adjusting well to everything?"

"Yeah, we had a couple tough things we needed to talk to them about."

"Like what?" Asked Alexis.

"Well the first night Cam realized Lucky isn't coming back which led to a discussion last night about me and Zander being their dads. Then this morning is when I found out about Sam."

"It turns out Sam wasn't my daughter after all."

"What do you mean?"

"I had a DNA test done today and they rushed it. She wasn't mine."

"So how did her baby save Krissy?"

"Because Krissy and Sam's baby were Sonny's children."

"Alexis, I had no idea."

"I know you didn't Jason. For what it's worth I'm sorry for all of the hurt my family has caused you and Elizabeth."

"I appreciate it. But you aren't responsible for Helena's actions."

"Please pass my apology onto Elizabeth."

"I will I just wanted to check on you and tell you that I had nothing to do with her death."

"Jason, I know that. She played us all from day one and she crossed the one person she shouldn't have."

"So any idea where Helena could be?"

"I don't know." Said Alexis.

"Call me if you guys need anything." Said Jason.

"I will."

Jason left Alexis' and pointed his truck in the direction of Sonny's estate after pulling in he walked through the door and nodded to the guard on duty and made his way into the main room.

"Hey."

"Hey. You didn't bring Cam?"

"No, I dropped him back with Elizabeth. I didn't want him to overhear anything by accident."

"How's Jake adjusting?"

"Like it never happened. We sat he and Cam down and talked to them about me and Zander being their fathers and how Lucky wasn't coming back."

"Wow, and they took it okay?"

"Aiden's too young to know Lucky isn't around, Cam's always known that Zander was gone, and Jake called me 'Daddy' this morning before I took Cam to the store."

"That's great."

"Yeah, he and I are going to spend the day just us tomorrow so…"

"You got it." Said Sonny answering the unspoken question. "So what do we know of the Sam situation?"

"Not much, it was a single shot to the chest. No one heard anything. Helena knew what she was doing."

"So we're sure it was Helena?"

"Well no one's come forward. But it seems likely." Said Jason.

"Did Dante ask for an alibi, cause I can give him one for you."

"No, I'm good I was home with Elizabeth."

"_Home with Elizabeth_? Wow."

"What? That's where I was. We put Aiden to bed, talked to the Boys, and then she and I fell asleep."

"Together?"

"What is with the sudden interest with my personal life?"

"Nothing. I just want to make sure you Guys get it right this time. The Boys need to see at least one stable relationship."

"Speaking of relationships Elizabeth was wondering if you and Kate wanted to come over for dinner?"

"Is she cooking?"

"She wants to attempt."

"I'll help her out. What time?" Asked Sonny with a smile.

"Let me call." Jason pulled out his phone and dialed Elizabeth's number.

"Hello?" Asked a breathless Elizabeth.

"Hey is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just chasing Aiden around for his nap."

"Not having it today?"

"This is every day. What's up?"

"Well Sonny would like to know what time you want him over to cook dinner for all of us?"

"I told you I'm cooking."

"Then I'll have the fire department and the hospital on speed dial when we all come down with food poisoning and you burn the house down." Sonny was enjoying seeing this side of Jason.

"6."

"6, okay with you?" Asked Jason looking at Sonny.

"Perfect, is there anything the Boys won't eat?"

"Anything the Boys can't or won't eat?"

"They'll eat whatever we eat."

"Whatever we eat." He said to Sonny who nodded. "Do you still have brownies left?" He asked Elizabeth.

"I just made a couple batches. No Aiden lay down on the couch."

"He's still running?"

"Walking, rubbing his eyes."

"What are Cam and Jake up to?"

"Cam's showing Jake the computer games."

"Alright well I just wanted to check and see what time you wanted dinner."

"Okay don't forget to ask Spinelli."

"I won't Bye."

"Bye. Come on Aiden, Mommy will sit with you." Was what Jason heard as he hung up.

"She made a couple batches of brownies just now."

"The Boys okay?"

"Yeah, Aiden's hasseling her about nap time, Jake and Cam are playing on the computer."

"So are you Guys back together?"

"No. We talk about it and decided we would talk once the divorce from Sam was final."

"But that's all changed now."

"Yeah. But we haven't had a chance to talk about us, we've been focusing on getting Jake settled back in and making sure Cam and Aiden are okay with everything."

"Jason you are happier than I've seen you in a long time talk to her and take care of your kids."

"I'm working on it. I'm going head to the Penthouse and grab a couple things. I'll see you tonight."

"See ya." Just as Jason left Kate walked in to the main room.

"Was that Jason?"

"Yeah, we talked about the Sam situation and we've been invited to Elizabeth's for dinner that I'm going to cook tonight."

"You're cooking at Elizabeth's?"

"Yeah. See she's not the best cook, but they wanted us over there with Spinelli."

"That'll be fine." Said Kate with a smile. She wasn't much of a kid person but being around Sonny's made it a little easier and Elizabeth's kids were respectful and most of the time quiet. Sonny quickly decided what he would make and made the list out.

"Milo!"

"Yeah Boss?"

"Kate and I are going to Elizabeth's for dinner later, so around 4 or so take this list and go to Mrs. Rozini's and get it all for me."

"You got it Boss."

"Do you know when the renovations on Liz's house are going to be started?"

"Monday morning. Jason wanted to make sure she was on the day shift that way the machines wouldn't bother her."

"Good and make sure the crew knows about the Boys being around. I don't want this keeping them from being able to run around outside."

"Jason already told them."

"Alright thanks Milo."

"I'm surprised Jason isn't moving them into the Penthouse." Said Kate.

"He wouldn't. Even when they were together before they never had plans to live there. They've always wanted a fresh start. That's what Elizabeth's house was."

"What do you mean?" Asked Kate.

"I'm not sure if Elizabeth knows but when she and Lucky broke up, she moved out of the house that Luke bought Laura, she needed a place. She was staying with Audrey her grandmother with Cam when she was pregnant with Jake. Emily bought the house then magically found it one day. Emily called me to pretend she was calling the listing agent. So I put one of the guards Elizabeth has never met on the phone and we did a fake sale."

"Well Elizabeth must think she's paying a mortgage?"

"When Emily died the estate 'paid off' the house."

"Why didn't Emily just tell her?"

"Because Liz never would have accepted it otherwise. She's very proud. She was about to go stay in the studio she has down off the docks."

"With the Boys?"

"Well with Cam. Nikolas offered her a place at Windermere. But she declined."

"Can't blame her there."

"Exactly. Hell I would have offered her the guest house if I thought she'd accept but I knew she wouldn't."

"She's a strong woman." Said Kate.

"Yes she is, some times too strong."

Meanwhile Jason arrived at the Penthouse.

"Spinelli!"

"Stonecold, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine I just came by to get a few things and then I'm going to go back to Elizabeth's. What are you doing for dinner?"

"I was just going to get something at Kelly's."

"Well Elizabeth wants you over to the house. Kate and Sonny will be there too."

"Of course. This works out perfect I made a new game for the boys to help with history and geography."

"Great. So I think dinner will be around 6, but come by early."

"You got it. Is there anything I can bring?"

"No we got it covered. Sonny's cooking and Elizabeth made her brownies."

"I'll be there, and I have the information about the security system as well."

"Great, they are starting on Monday. So meet up with Max to find out when they'll be ready."

"You got it."

Jason ran up to his room and grabbed what he needed before leaving and heading back to Elizabeth's. When he got there he saw Elizabeth sitting on the couch with Aiden sound asleep with his head on her lap and his arm wrapped around her leg.

"Hey."

"Shh…Hey."

"Is this the only way you got him to sleep?" Asked Jason with a laugh.

"Yeah, can you do me a favor and help me bring him upstairs?"

"Yeah, where are Cam and Jake?" Asked Jason lifting Aiden effortlessly.

"Upstairs playing cars I think. Cam came down a little while ago and told me they were done on the computer."

Jason placed Aiden in his bed, and he and Elizabeth went to check on the others. They found the two sound asleep with a Disney movie playing on the TV in Cam's room. So the couple headed back downstairs. Something told them both that they needed to talk about their relationship.

"So us?"

"What about us?" Asked Elizabeth.

"So…do you want to try again?"

"Jason, I'm so sick of trying if we're going to do this we need it to work. No pushing me away, because of the business."

"I was just trying to protect you."

"Jason, bad stuff happens all the time, we both know that. But this if it happens needs to be all in. The Boys are starting to realize that I don't have the best track record. I want stability for them."

"I'm all in, if you are." Said Jason.

"I'm in." Said Elizabeth.

"Good." Said Jason finally able to kiss her again, something he had been wanting to do since he kissed her last time. Just as they broke apart there was a knock on the door. Jason moved to answer it.

"Hey, are you Guys busy?" Asked Max. "I just wanted to go over what we talked about security wise."

"No that's fine, this is perfect timing actually the Boys are all upstairs sleeping."

"All 3? I thought Cam didn't nap anymore?" Said Max he remembered Elizabeth saying something like that one day when they were at the hospital.

"He's sound asleep on his bed with Jake." Said Elizabeth with a smile.

It took about a half hour to go over all of the security measures and the guard assignments and schedules. Just as they finished Elizabeth heard Cam coming down the stairs.

"Well hey there Sleepy Head. What happened?"

"I fell asleep. Jake's still sleeping." Said Cam sitting down in the arm chair.

"You want a snack?"

"Just crackers please?"

"You got it, go to the table." Cam waved a tired hand in Jason and Max's direction which made both men smile.

"How'd the talk go last night?" Asked Max.

"Good, I mean we'll see over time but I think they were okay with that information."

"What about you and Liz?"

"We're good." And that was all Max knew he was going to get out of Jason on the subject. After Max left, Elizabeth's phone rang Jason was closer to it so he answered.

"Hello?"

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Epiphany, is Elizabeth around?"

"Yeah, hang on she was just getting Cam a snack."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Elizabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Epiphany's on the phone."

"Oh, Hello?"

"Hey, you know I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't really important, I'm shorthanded. Now Shelly can get here by 5 if you could come in until then?"

"Uh, hang on. Epiphany wants to know if I can work until 5?"

"Go. I'll get them lunch and play outside until then."

"But Sonny and Kate are coming."

"And Sonny's cooking go. Don't worry."

"Okay. Epiphany I'll be there soon."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

"No problem." Said Elizabeth hanging up the phone. "Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"Honey, the hospital just called I have to go in for a couple hours. So you guys are going to stay here with Jason. Okay? Be good."

"I will."

Elizabeth had been at work for an hour and a half when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jake just woke up from a nightmare he's asking for you and I can't calm him down." Said Jason trying to comfort Jake.

"Okay, put him on?"

"Mommy?"

"Hi Baby. Are you okay?"

"I need you."

"I know Baby, but I got called into work. I'll be home soon."

"I need you." Said Jake quietly through his tears.

"Honey I love you so much. You are safe no one is going to hurt you again. Mommy and Daddy are making sure of it. I promise."

Epiphany's heart broke for the young mother and little boy.

"I love you Jakey so much."

"I love you too, you come home?"

"I'll be home soon Baby, when the big hand gets to the 3 and the little hand is on the 5 I'll be home."

"No…"

"Baby, have Daddy read you a story and I'll be home as soon as I can. Can you give the phone to Daddy?"

"Hey." Said Jason.

"Hi, I'm so sorry, I thought because he hasn't a nightmare at bed time we'd be fine."

"I know, Do what you need to we'll be fine I'll read to him and hopefully that will calm him a bit."

"Okay, call if you need me."

"I will, bye."

"Bye." Said Elizabeth hitting the end button.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Epiphany.

"Yeah. Jake was taking a nap when I left and I guess he had a nightmare. Jason said he was asking for me. That's why he called hoping to calm Jake down."

"Well it looks like we're slow now, head home."

"No, I can't."

"Elizabeth, go home."

"I can't Jake has to know that Jason can comfort him too. That I can't run home all the time."

"I get that, believe me I do. But I think right now he needs you."

"Are you sure?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Yes. Go take a shower and head home."

"Okay, thank you."

"It's no problem. Thank you for coming in."

"It was fine. I just thought we were in the clear he hasn't had any dreams at night aside from that one the first night."

"Have you talked to Lainey?"

"I'm going to she's out of town right now."

"Don't wait too long."

Elizabeth quickly showered and headed home. When she got there Jake was sitting on the couch curled up next to Jason while Cam listened from the chair.

"Hey."

"Hey what are you doing back?" Asked Jason.

"Epiphany let me leave she didn't really need me after all I caught up on paperwork."

"It wasn't because of?" Jason discreetly pointed to Jake.

"Tiny bit. It just can't happen often, but given the special circumstances. So Jakey, what was your dream about?"

"The big car took me and I growed up but never come home."

"Oh Baby come here. Listen you are never leaving me and Daddy ever again. Uncle Dante is looking for the mean lady. But she is never coming back to hurt you." Said Elizabeth pulling him into her lap.

"You promise?"

"I promise you will never leave us." Said Elizabeth.

"Jake, I'm doing everything I can to keep the mean lady away from us. You aren't going anywhere without me, Mommy, or one of my friends."

"Okay."

"Jake do you have dreams after I put you to bed at nighttime?"

"No."

"If I call Auntie Lainey will you go play with her?"

"Yes. Lollies. Don't worry Cam I get one for you."

"Okay."

"I'll call Auntie Lainey tomorrow." Said Elizabeth smoothing Jake's hair back.

"I'm going to make a phone call, I'll be right outside."

"Okay."

Jason stepped outside and called Sonny.

"Yeah?"

"Hey it's me. Don't bring the limo tonight."

"What's up?

"Jake woke from his nap after having a nightmare about a 'big car' and 'the mean lady' meaning Helena and her limo. So please drive in one of the town cars."

"No problem. Is he okay now?"

"Yeah, it was rough because Elizabeth got called to the hospital but she was able to come home."

"Poor kid, any word from Dante on the search for the witch?"

"No I'm going to call them now."

"I've got Bernie looking into things and anybody we can spare looking for her."

"Good thanks."

"No problem."

Jason hung up and dialed the PCPD.

"PCPD?"

"LuLu?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Jason."

"Hey, how's Jake?"

"He's good. Are Dante or Anna around?"

"Yeah hang on." Jason waited for the call to transfer and then heard the greeting.

"Commissioner DeVane?"

"Anna, it's Jason I was just wondering if anyone's gotten closer to finding Helena?"

"Not yet, I have spoken with Nikolas he's got people looking. I don't doubt you and Sonny have people looking, I've spoken with Robert he's notified the agencies we've worked for. We're all looking for her. How's Jake?"

"He's doing good. He had a small nightmare during his nap today, but other than that he's adjusting well."

"Good. We're going to find her Jason. I know we will."

"Thank you Anna."

"No problem. You have a good evening."

"You too." Said Jason going back into the house he saw that everybody was now awake.

"Everything okay?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Yup. What do you say we go outside and play."

"Yes!" Said all three boys.

"Okay put your shoes on." Said Elizabeth. "What's up?" She asked as the boys went upstairs to get their shoes.

"Nothing."

"Jason?"

"I called Sonny and told him not to bring the limo but to bring one of the town cars tonight, and then I called Anna to see if there's been any progress in finding Helena."

"Is there?"

"Not yet she called Nikolas, he's got people looking for her, she talked to Robert he called their agencies they're looking. She'll be found sooner or later."

"Good."

The newly reunited couple went outback to play with the Boys and were still there by the time Sonny and Kate showed up for dinner. Elizabeth showed Sonny where everything in the kitchen was before he kicked her back outside with the Boys, Jason, and Kate who was now nursing a glass of wine, as was Elizabeth.

"So have you gotten used to having all 3 home again?"

"Yeah. Well I mean Aiden can't do much still but it's getting easier. It's nice to actually have help this time around."

"I can imagine. I know how hard it was for Olivia I'm sure she told you with just Dante. I can't imagine 3."

"That's why I blamed myself for Jake 'dying' because I thought I wasn't watching him close enough."

"Elizabeth you were not to blame those women were."

"I know that now."

"Greetings all."

"Hey Spinelli." Said Elizabeth.

"Fair Elizabeth, Ms. Howard."

"Hey Spinelli."

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you. I finished working on the history and geography game."

"This is great. Thank you so much for that Spinelli."

"It's no problem, I like doing that kind of stuff. I can install it later if you like?"

"Sounds good. Why don't you go help Jason with the boys."

"Okay."

"So he made a computer program?"

"Yeah. He's made a few for Cam covering math, spelling, he made a reading game. He even made a couple counting games for Aiden and basic alphabet ones."

"Why doesn't he do this for real like with a software company?"

"I've asked, he likes working with Jason and being a PI he sees the programming as a hobby. Cam's grades last year improved so much with the games he made. Every week I add his spelling words to it so he can use the spelling one to study with. Do you want to see?"

"Yeah sure."

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to show Kate something in the house."

"Okay." The women moved through the house and made their way up to the small office.

"I love your house who did the decorating?"

"Me, Robin, and Emily."

"You guys did an amazing job."

"Thank you." Elizabeth led Kate into the home office and showed her the different programs.

"You know I knew he was talented on the computer especially doing Crimson's website, but I never imagined all of this."

"I know I was surprised too. Patrick's got a couple loaded on his for Emma as well."

"So you have a screen set up for each of the boys?"

"Yeah. And I control them all from mine. He makes like a master program and then a satellite one for them that way I can add things like Cam's spelling words or up the difficulty on the math one for him."

Elizabeth showed Kate around some more and then the two women headed down to check on how Sonny was doing on dinner.

"Something smells great Sonny." Said Elizabeth.

"Thank you, so what were you ladies doing?"

"I was just showing Kate around and showing her the computer games Spinelli made for the Boys."

"Good, do you guys need refills on your drinks?"

"You good?" Kate nodded after Elizabeth spoke. "We're good."

"Then out!"

"Look at that he's kicking you out of your own kitchen."

"Trust me, I don't mind. Let's go."

When Elizabeth got outside she was hit with 35 lbs. of 4 year old and Kate had just enough time to take her glass from her.

"I got you Mommy!"

"Well what are you playing that you got me?"

"Nothing I just wanted a hug."

"Well you can have one of those anytime you want."

"Thank you." Said Jake hugging her and then running off again while she and Kate laughed.

Dinner was a lively affair with everyone enjoying each other. Even Kate who was admittedly not a kid person found herself enjoying the company of Elizabeth's children. Shortly after dinner Spinelli took Cam and Jake upstairs to show them the new game he made and how to work it. Cam loved it and thanked Spinelli within an inch of his life. Soon it was apparent to the adults that the kids were ready for bed, mostly because Jake had fallen asleep while sitting with Jason while the adults all talked about random topics never mentioning the fact that Jake had been kidnapped or any of the players involved.

"I'll be right back I'm going to bring him up and check on Cam and Aiden." Said Jason.

"Okay."

Jason carefully picked Jake up and carried him upstairs and found Cam already in bed and Spinelli rocking Aiden who was just about there.

"Hey." Whispered Jason.

"Hey I started to read to him and Cam before Cam went to his room and he just fell asleep." Said Spinelli.

"Here I can take him." Said Jason after he put Jake into bed.

"We're fine. Besides if we move him now he'll probably wake up."

Jason left Spinelli and Aiden and headed back downstairs to his friends and girlfriend.

"Are the boys okay?" Asked Kate.

"Yeah Cam put himself to bed and Spinelli is actually rocking Aiden who is almost out."

The two couples continued to talk in the living room for a couple hours and were eventually joined by Spinelli after he felt Aiden was asleep enough to be moved.

"All three boys are sound asleep Fair Elizabeth." Said Spinelli coming downstairs.

"Thanks Hon."

"So what are you going to do with the boys when you go back to work?" Asked Kate.

"They go to the hospital daycare, and during the school year they'll be going to Port Charles Elementary." Stated Liz.

"We have to talk about that." Said Jason with a smile.

"No we don't." Said Elizabeth returning it.

A short time later Sonny, Kate, and Spinelli took their leave and left the newly reunited couple alone with their sleeping children upstairs.

"So education." Said Jason.

"Yes it takes place in buildings called schools." Said Elizabeth being a smartass as she cleaned their wine glasses.

"I want to send the boys to private school."

"I want the best for their education you know that but Cameron is happy at the school. I don't them to be stuck up little kids."

"And they won't we'll teach them how not to be. We'll teach them to appreciate everything and everybody. I'll call the school tomorrow and set up a tour for us and Cam. If you or he don't like it we'll keep him where he is." Said Jason.

"Okay, us switching Cam's school is this from a security standpoint?"

"Partially. It's also so when he mentions Jake at school people won't think he's crazy and we get called into the office every week." Said Jason with a smile.

"I hadn't even thought of that." Said Elizabeth. "Okay whether he likes it or not he's moving schools."

"Besides with baseball he'll still have his activities with his friends from the old school." Said Jason.

"When will the security stuff be put in?"

"Tomorrow, they start while you're at work. The masons are also coming tomorrow morning to start the wall for the gate."

"What are we going to do about the boys they're going to be curious." Asked Elizabeth.

"I'll take them around and show them everything they want to see. Actually when you go to work tomorrow leave them home with me. I know you weren't too keen on having Jake out of one of our sights." Said Jason.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah they should learn about all different fields of work."

"You are falling into this quite easily."

"I should have done it a long time ago. The way I see it they are my sons. All of them."

"Thank you Jason."

"You never have to thank me, we're a family."

The next morning the house was full of activity Elizabeth had left early and headed to the hospital while Jason got the boys up and ready while he fed them breakfast Max and Milo put in the new door that looked exactly like the original only this one was solid steel and the glass on it was bulletproof. When he took the boys out back for a little while the window guys replaced the upstairs windows and then moved downstairs when they came in for lunch. They watched from the dining room in fascination as the men expertly popped the windows out and fit the new ones in. Before Aiden's nap Jason took the three of them out to where the masons were working on the stone wall that would look like it was always there with a special acid wash they would use to age it aesthetically without damaging the actual stones and mortar. The masons were great with the boys letting them help put the mortar on a couple of stones and put a couple stones of their choosing in the wall that would show through on the yard side. Jason then took them out back and set up a project where as a surprise for Elizabeth and they made handprint stones to put in the back garden which had not only the boys' handprints but their names, the year, and their ages. Luckily they were in shorts and t-shirts so before he pulled out the cement and had them mix it he had them take off their shirts, socks, and shoes that way clean-up was easy. After they finished Jason found the hose and helped the boys clean off their hands in and in the process started spraying the boys which they loved and wore them out which Jason only saw as a bonus.

Soon all three were rubbing their eyes so Jason had Max watch them while he ran inside and got towels he helped dry the boys off and took them upstairs to help them change into dry clothes and set them up for their naps. While they napped the guys set up the security cameras and Jason watched as the gate was delivered and installed since the guys were starting from the drive way out and around the property as far as they could which was all the way to the stream two acres away. Jason didn't think Elizabeth actually knew where her property line was. He had Diane look up the deed and property lines to see where they could build out to and found it went pretty far. Jason was happy he'd be able to possibly take the boys camping in the woods and they'd still be close to home if needed. There would be a small gate so they could have access to the stream but it would keep the boys safe. It had a numbered keypad so only people with the code could get in. It was the best on the market and added onto by Spinelli.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Epiphany noticed that Liz wasn't making a visit down to the daycare and when Elizabeth came back from her rounds she decided to make an inquirey about it.

"So what are the boys doing while I have you here all day?"

"They are hanging out with Jason."

"Doing what?" Asked Patrick who had just walked up to the hub.

"Supervising the construction going on at my house. We're putting in a fence and a gate and fixing the door." Said Elizabeth not wanting to elaborate with so many ears around.

"How are the boys adjusting to everything?" Asked Epiphany.

"Good, we had a talk with Cam and Jake about their parentage and explained that Jason is Jake's dad and since then Jake has been calling Jason Daddy."

"And I'm sure that is making Jason smile ear to ear."

"100%. We're back together too. I have a feeling that Cam and Aiden aren't going to be that far behind them. Cam now understands that we don't think Lucky is coming back."

"I'm glad you have your family back and are happy." Said Patrick.

"Thanks Patrick."

"Anytime."

By the end of her shift Elizabeth was exhausted but couldn't wait to get home and see her guys. All of them. When she got to where she would be pulling down the drive way she found a gate. So she called Jason from her phone after putting the car in park.

"Hello?" Answered Jason with a smile.

"Hi I can't get in."

"Hang on." He pressed the garage door opener that would be her and the gate opened.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Said Jason hanging up and returning to the book he was reading the boys before bed.

Elizabeth came in the house and saw an amazing sight, all three boys sitting around or on Jason reading one of the travel books she had around. Aiden on his lap almost sound asleep and the other two not far behind. She was amazed at how quickly her life had turned around in just a few days. She had all three of her boys home, a wonderful man who loved her and always had. A pure miracle let her little boy be found and now they were all right where they belonged together.

THE END!


End file.
